Seven Heavens
by Derrian
Summary: Duo is a Guide/Seeker of heaven. One who finds passed on souls and brings them to the gates. On one of his routine stops to the lowest level of heaven he enjoys telling Quatre, an eager young angel, stories about what he sees on earth. But Heaven might be in for a bit more then a story when it is attacked. Angel's falling from Heaven, is a myth after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Seven Heavens  
**Chapter: **1  
**Story Notes: **I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.  
I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** Probably one of my more thought out plots. But we'll see how it develops. This chapter is just barely long enough for me to consider a chapter, but I wanted to get the story rolling. This could almost be considered a Prologue, but I don't feel it has that air to it really. It is, however an intro and the main fun will start in the following chapter :)

* * *

"_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth and before he created humans he created the celestial beings we call angels."  
_

* * *

"Duo!"

Silky brown hair brushed lightly against Onyx feathers as Duo looked over his shoulder towards the sound of the voice. A smile already gracing his lips before he made the move, that clear tenor was always the first thing he heard when he got back. Always cheerful, always happy for his return. No matter how many times Quatre called his name from the other side of the gate, he would never tire of it. It meant more then the other could ever fathom.

Blond hair, shining aquamarine eyes, the figure moving towards him was the picture perfect angel. Duo chuckled lightly, pausing in his work to watch Quatre running across white fluff they harbored upon. The souls waiting to cross could wait just a few moments longer for their entrance into eternity. He always enjoyed watching the little angel run around. Quatre loved the use of his legs like no other angel in the seven heavens. Why would you when wings were at your disposal?

The blonde angel's pure white wings spread out half way when he drew near, assisting in his stop on the top of a puff of a white cloud remaining on the 'heaven' side of the shining entrance Duo currently watched over. His mouth dropped slightly in an 'o' as he looked past the braided boy to the line of glistening souls waiting to be admitted.

"No wonder you were gone so long this time Duo!" One last step forward brought Quatre to gold frame, the gates of Heaven, pale hands reached out and caressed the solid side lovingly before he leaned into it.

Heaving a small sigh the brunette nodded his head, "There were many waiting for me this trip." He mentally took count of those still waiting to be named. "I probably should have left sooner then Gabriel saw necessary."

"He was right though! You waited until he told you to leave and they are all here still." A delicate hand waved out indicating the line of shining souls. "You give yourself too little credit my friend… and the Archangel knows this. He tells me so himself."

At this Duo laughed, the force pushing the nearest ball of soul back a few feet. He placed his quill gently onto the parchment of names and left it to float in the air so he could finally turn and face his angelic friend rightly. "So now you are telling me that you talk about me behind my back! As if there isn't enough of that already hmm…?"

"Duo…"

The care free smile always gracing Quatre beautiful face diminished. Certain bounds had been over stepped and Duo quickly realized his mistake. "No…no! Quatre I was kidding. Sarcasm, remember? We talked about this last time I came back." One full stride took him away from his duties and to the other side of the gate where the young angel fretted. "Maybe I should have explained it better." Duo hands hovered on either side of cherub, brushing lightly over the soft feathers that adorn each wing pressed closely to his sides.

Of all the two hundred angels who watched over the 'promise land' Quatre was probably the only one who ever experience the sensation of 'guilt'. Granted he would never understand the concept it held if explained to him. Duo chalked this up as another one of his 'mistakes' during his time in Shamayim, the first of the seven heavens.

Impossibly large eyes starred directly into his own, waiting to be told right from wrong. But those types of answers were always the hardest when an angel was involved. So instead he went back to the beginning. "Remember last time… I had told you the story of the little girl and boy?"

Almost white locks bounced with the small nod. Duo knew he would remember. Quatre had asked him to tell him that very same story each day after his lessons were finished. It was just the understanding response he wanted. "And every day with their friends they would play. They would chase each other around and around in the grass outside the school, trying to catch one another. But they were equal in speed and intelligence that each and every day would pass with neither catching the other. And this went on for 'years'."

"Until one day the girl grew just a bit faster and finally caught the boy."

Duo's careful smile grew brighter. "Yes! Then she kissed him. Right on the lips! And what did the little boy say right after she did?"

The blonde angel thought for a moment before remembering the most important part of the story. "Ewww… that's gross!" The delight added wasn't exactly how Duo remembered for the story cit but it worked all the same.

"Exactly! But what he said wasn't the truth… in a sense, but he wasn't lying either. It was more in the middle. Because on Earth kisses are as wonderful as ever! Little boys just 'think' they aren't." Duo paused; thinking about what he just said and scratched his head. "Sarcasm is kind of like jesting, it's not meant to be serious. So I was being sarcastic just now when I made the comment about talking behind my back, okay?" He took the cherub's slightly rounded face in both of his hands and tilted it down so he could softly kiss Quatre on the forehead, emphasizing his point.

Blue-green eyes looked back up at him as soon as they were given the chance. It wasn't really understanding that shone in them, but there was no more of the shame in them. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand Duo."

Giving a soft smile, Duo's hands ran one last time down the downy white feathers. "You were never meant to beloved. So stop letting my silly stories go to your head."

Quatre opened his mouth to reply that he loved listening to the stories Duo told. But a quick glance over his friends own wings of black quickly sent the thought to the back of his mind. "Ummm… Duo."

Behind them, just beyond the sacred grounds of Heaven. A long line of agitated souls followed the stairway to earth. The balls of light floated up and down, pulsating rapidly.

"By the heavens!" Turning in a rush of feathers, Duo crossed back over to the earthen side of the gates, sputtering off apologies for the long wait.

By now the lost smile of Quatre's had returned in full force, and an added healthy giggle came with it. No angel in all of Shamayim acted as Duo did. Then again he was different then all of them. Cupping one hand around pink lips Quatre called above the drone of irritated souls. "Duo!" A quick flip of the braid was his sign the other was listening while still frantically filling in names on his long neglected parchment. "I'll meet you outside the gardens! I want to hear all about you visit to Earth!"

The black winged young man gave a thumbs up over his shoulder. This Quatre 'did' understand, Duo had taught him that, high fives, and secret hand shakes… Rocking happily back on to the heels of his bare feet the young angel took the small hop off his high ground and made his way back towards the angelic city of Shamayim, clothed in lilies and guarded by the Archangel Gabriel.

* * *

"How many cars are there on Earth Duo?"

Both angels lounged on their backs, white tuffs of cloud pillowing their under sides comfortably. The sky was perfectly blue above them, a small breeze carrying the sweet scent of lilies throughout the clean air.

"Millions I'm sure."

"And humans drive these... cars? How do they move?"

The other chuckled, knowing the questions would never stop if he allowed them to continue. How do you explain something "man made" to an angel. "I'm not sure if you can call what some of them do "driving", but yes. Humans drive cars. Most drive them everywhere, they can't fly on their own after all. And cars run by burning gas from in the Earth. AND before you ask me, gas is just what came to be of the dinosaurs when they were squished."

Silence filled the air, stretching for a couple minutes which was probably a record for the blond angel when Duo was around.

"Poor dinosaurs..."

Duo chuckled, turning his head to watch the other. The ending of life was something that was just part of the circle of life. Quatre knew this, and while he didn't understand the sense of being "sad". He knew that the dinosaurs were no longer walking the Earth. Which would you like better, walking around or being squished into gas. It was easy to see how Quatre came to the statement.

The thought process he forced the little being to also gave him a chance to ask a few questions of his own. "So, how have those lessons with Gab been going?"

"Duo!"

"What?!"

"He's an Archangel, you should not address him so... so..." A pause, before Quatre rolled closer so he could whisper into the black winged angel's ear. "unceremonious."

Giving healthy laugh Duo swung one leg over the other and gently kicked it back and forth. His trips to Earth always kept him busy, so these down times were hard to force his body to stay still and just relax. "I bet the old man would get a kick out of someone calling him anything besides from "Holy Archangel Gabriel"."

"Duo!"

"I know! I know! As the third created by God and the second in delegated authority in all of the seven levels of Heaven. Archangel Gabriel is in a position of holy respect by us mere subjects, blah blah blah. Seriously Quatre, don't you think that would get old real fast, everyone greeting you the same way for... eons!" Duo's brain was annoyed just by imagining it, not that he would ever be in that position, but the angels were murmuring. The point might eventually hit closer to home that he cared to admit. "There is a reason you have been appointed lessons with Gabriel after all. How would you feel if I didn't call you Quat anymore?"

"I..." Archangels were the first created, never had there been a possibility that one might become an Archangel. "I don't believe you could change, even if I did." The young angel smiled to the sky, spreading his pure white wings in a stretch that covered his companion completely, receiving a surprised squeak. "The lessons are fine. I feel like I'd learn more about Earth from you though. How do you be a overseer and protector when you don't fully know what you are protecting? I feel like all the knowledge Archangel Gabriel has stems from him knowing the Earth. Seeing it with his own eyes." The little angel used his wings to propel him forward and to a standing position. Arms spread wide as if he wanted to hug the rows of fruit bearing trees that surrounded them. "Why won't he let me go with you? I want to understand the love for the Earth my heart has, but my mind can comprehend fully."

Sighing, Duo also stood up, forgoing the use of wings for the motion. He was so use to not having them anyway while working on Earth. "Your heart is possibly 'too' big beloved." He wrapped an arm around the others body in comfort. "You'll understand someday, I promise."

"You promise I'll understand, a lot."

"And I'll continue to do so until the ends of time." He ruffled blond hair affectionately. The statement was the truth, even if it was one that may never be fulfilled. Angels didn't lie, they didn't know what a lie was. But Duo wasn't technically an angel. Quatre's hands gently petted the ebony feathers that the other wrapped around his body. He was the only one who didn't shy away from the color others considered un-pure. Well... him and Gab, But the Archangel, known as the angel of mercy and resurrection, was the one who gave him those wings of pure black. The only set of black amongst a sea of brilliant white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Seven Heavens  
**Chapter: **2  
**Story Notes: **I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.  
I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** And now, things will get interesting._  
_

* * *

_"We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed, in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised imperishable, and we shall be changed. "_

* * *

"When do you think Archangel Gabriel will ask you to go back to Earth?"

The pair of winged beings wandered slowly through the paths of cloud that lazily weaved through the most magnificent garden in all of heaven, second only to the Garden of Eden.

Slim shoulders shrugged, lifting ebony wings slightly off the white covered floor of the first heaven. "There is always need for a seeker, so I'm assuming I won't be here very long. Human life is so very fragile and I have to be there to make sure they can find their way to the Gates." Quatre nodded his head in understanding, it was a never ending cycle. The cycle of life. And amongst the two hundred angels of the stars. None could pass beyond the Gates of Heaven except the very person walking next to him.

They were slowly making their way to the Hall of Gabriel, located at the very center of Shamayim. At the point where the seven heavens stacked vertically to one another. It was the only doorway for an angel to travel to the higher heavens. But, not just any could venture higher. Every angel had a purpose and the Archangel standing watch over the entrance to the second heaven served his greatest duty.

Quatre noted Duo was 'purposely' taking them the long way around the garden, and smiled at the extra time it allow him to spend with his greatest friend. There was always a high possibility that Gabriel would immediately have the other off on another gathering. It also appeared that the black winged seeker was in need of a bit more time before going in front of the Archangel. He was making last minute checks to his scroll as it lazily floated in front of them. The list of souls that he brought with him was long and he didn't want anything missed.

They always made a point to enjoy the gardens whenever Duo was back in heaven. The seeker always mentioned that, as beautiful as Earth was, no place shown brighter then the very spot they were in. Hundreds of fruit filled trees made their own walls of green with a speckling of color. The fruits being of every shape, size and color; each one at a perfect time of ripeness. Heaven's creatures had no need for nutrition. But the pleasure brought by each bite was reason enough to taste each an every one available.

In the center of the garden stood a white marble fountain, forever flowing water down its tiers and pooling at the base. Water was perhaps Duo's most favorite thing. Earth provided him with plenty of opportunities to enjoy the wet element. But again, the waters located in the heavens just sparkled a bit more in the sun then any you would find on the human baring planet. Though the vast oceans were a sight that his heart always stood still for, no matter how many time he gazed upon them. There was just nothing like it in Shamayim.

Taking a seat on the fountain's marble base, Duo stashed his paperwork in his robe and smiled into the warmth that the sun provided, Soft feathers relaxing to the stone surface. Marveling at the cloudless view above them. "I wish I could show you what I see."

Quatre turned his head to the side from where he was gently caressing the bark of a tree that partially shaded the fountain. Politely talking to the foliage and asking permission to pick a couple pieces of fruit from its branches. "Show me what Duo?"

"Earth." A sigh in memory. "No matter how many times I go. There is always something new and amazing to see. Even the simple fact of clouds in the sky are beautiful."

The smaller angel patted the strong trunk lovingly before making a graceful, wing aided step, to tall edge of the fountain pool, allowing him the height to better access the fruit above their heads. Any other heavenly being would have gone directly into the canopy with a single elegant thrust of feathers, but never this cherub. "That would make them hard to walk on wouldn't it? Without wings... how do humans possibly get to the clounds if they are in the sky?"

Smirking, a cupped hand of water perfectly arched through the air to his white winged brother. Quatre was balanced on the edge of the marble, reaching for small star shaped fruits. The angel sputtered in response, a mass of blond locks suddenly plastered over his vision. Downy wings were already spread slightly for balance and subconsciously adjusted when he violently shook his head from side to side to clear his blocked sight.

"They do not walk on the clouds at all, silly one. Dirt, rock, grass, but never clouds." Duo chuckled and palmed more water at his companion, ignoring the laughing complaints. Milky wings formed a perfect shield from the wet attack. Shielding both owner and the precious fruit he had taken from the tree from the splashes.

"Take me a picture then!"

More thrown water. "You don't even know what a picture is!"

"It is something a camera takes!"

"And what is a camera, my brainy cherub?" Jesting aside, Duo was impressed at the information retained without a full understanding of the earthly items. Quatre never failed to surprised him every time he was visiting heaven.

Wings straighten with a snap, tossing off the moisture they had accumulated back at the braided seeker. Laughing, Quatre jumped down into the base of water and used bare feet to give back as much as he had been given in a very wet shower. Happily munching on the fruit in his hands. "Something you promised to show me of course!"

Laughter from both sides filled the clean air as the water war raged. Both angel and seeker eventually became soaked and smiles painted their faces from the play. A truce was called eventually and they settled to the ground to dry off. Wings ruffled up, and spread wide to expose for surface area to the warm sun. The companions finished off the food that the trees had kindly allowed them the eat. With his back to the fountain marble, Quatre idly ran pale fingers through the soft hair he had taken the liberty of freeing from its braided confines. The brunette rested his head peacefully in angel's lap, practically purring at the treatment. Knowing no time limits while in the heavenly realm.

A deep relaxing breath. Nothing but the bright friend sitting with him, the sun, and the slight breeze through the garden. If they stayed there for hours, neither noticed, instead choosing to enjoy the moment presented to them. It was only when a barely familiar, yet out of place smell tickled his nose, did Duo again take notice to the passing world around them. He scrunched his nose unpleasantly to the faint smell. What the...?

"Duo?" The other questioned as the seeker sat up violently, violet eyes wide.

The air pushed over Quatre as the black wings pushed powerfully to the clouded ground. "Stay here!"

"Duo!"

Smoke, he had smelled smoke is a realm the know not what fire was. Three more wing strokes and Duo was over the canopy, spinning in circle to locate the source of the foul odor. A column of gray floated upwards in the distance, the direction was where they had been heading. The white city of Shamayim. A sharp pain constricted in his chest. Something was VERY wrong.

Folding his wings flat to his sides the seeker dropped to the ground like a rock. The cloud covering puffed out to either side as he landed in a couched position, eyes reflecting turmoil. "We need to get to the Hall, quickly!" Quatre would never understand his panic. Nor the danger that the smoke signaled in heaven. He grabbed a small wrist and hauled the other off the path, into the coverage provided by the garden's residents.

"What were you looking at Duo? I'm not sure if Archangel Gabriel will be at the Hall yet. He was set to arrive from Raquia later on."

Mind racing, Duo followed the others statement and interlaced it with the view he had just seen. The Hall was never left unguarded. Gabriel's duties took him to each of the seven heavens, Raquia was the second heaven, just above theirs. So he would be returning from the doorway within the Hall if he had not already. Looking back at the confused gaze Quatre was giving him, Duo interlaced his fingers with the ones on the wrist he had just been holding and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Though probably more for his own sake then his friends. If something was happening, he had to get Quatre to the Hall of Gabriel, it would be the safest place for the smaller angel. If the murmurings were true Quatre had to be kept safe at all costs.

An explosion rocked in the distance, the noise carrying loudly on the wind, bring more pungent odors of smoke with it. Clear tones of several heavenly horns reached their secluded spot. The sounds of those horns could only mean one thing. Being born different from an angel, Duo knew things none of the angels of the stars but Gabriel were privy too. The horns of the guardian angel's signaled an attack on heaven.

* * *

Buildings of pure white stone, trimmed in glistening gold lined streets made of polished marble. The entire city of Shamayim was laid out in spacious circles, each ring smaller then the last, encompassing a final grand structure that was the Hall of the Archangel Gabriel. The duties of the Archangel and any number of helper angels were preformed in that very building including the teaching of all the younger angels.

Hand in hand, the two celestial beings slowly made their way from each shadowed corner deeper into the city. Quatre only once suggested flying to the Hall, which Duo promptly shot down. While he may not understand the sounds and smells that had found them alone in the garden. The angel figure Duo was playing a game, and all the stories made Earth games out to be a little strange in the first place, so he was willing to learn as they went.

What caught them both by surprise was a hulking wolf like creature shrouded in an absent of light walking through the white streets. It was not a being from that holy realm. Swinging it's large head back and forth the canine looked through each of the buildings nimbly. Before Quatre could even ask what it was Duo's hand clamped tightly over his mouth, silencing any noise he was about to make. The dog's glowing red eyes swung in the direction of their hiding place, but only remained there a few moments before it moved on to the next building.

Keeping both of them still long enough for the dark wolf to get out of eye sight, Duo let out the breath he had been holding and slid his hands from his friend's mouth to gently cup both sides of his round face. Purple met blue intensely. "We need to be very quiet, beloved. No matter what happens. I want you to do what ever I say okay? Even if you don't understand." Quatre nodded without thinking. "Good. We need to get to the Hall, and we can't be seen."

"Like hide and seek?"

A soft smile, "Yes." Once again Duo took the young angel's hand, pulling him to the next shadow created by a building.

The journey was painstakingly slow but Duo did not want to take any necessarily chances. The smoke was drifting up from one outer edge of the city and he purposely lead them in at the farther away point from that. They came across a few more hound like creatures stalking the pathways, each time remaining absolutely still until the beast was gone. Their journey came to an end when they reached the massive white building at the heart of it all. Normally Duo would take a moment to admire the structure for the pure beauty that it was. Larger then any other building the Hall of Gabriel could be seen from anywhere outside the city. Large columns created a grand entrance around the door that resembled the Gates of Heaven, those doors were currently closed signally that Gabriel was not at the Hall and on a travels to the another level of heaven.

But there were always 'lesser known' ways into the building. The seeker took a careful flight over the crystal clear river that surrounded the Hall and led the other to a side door commonly used by the guardian angel's while Gabriel was out. It was a locked door with no hole for a key. Only the guardian's knew the mean to open it from the outside. Duo was a special case, though, and Gabriel allowed him permissions most would never know existed. One wing was pulled close to his body so a single black feather could be separated from the rest. Inserting the tip of the feather to the door's smooth surface created a lock hole where none had existed just moments before. It's key being the very feather that had created it.

Door opened, Duo wrapped an arm around his charge and ushered the angel inside the Hall first. He looked over his shoulder, taking a final look behind them then followed. Whatever was going on had not reached the central area yet. That at least gave Duo a little peace of mind that the little angel would be safe here. Even with the Archangel gone, the Hall was the safest building, guarded for the Door to Raquia alone. Just because the angels were unaware of 'danger' and 'evil' did not mean the safe guards weren't in place against it. If Lucifer taught them anything, it was that even the purest of beings can lose their love of the one above.

"No one is here." the white angel pointed out, looking around. The Hall was rarely empty, it was normally a bustling place full of angels and other holy beings.

Making sure the door was secured behind them, Duo noted the same. He turned, they had to keep moving, braid swinging in a wide arch behind him. "But you mentioned Gab should be back soon?" He only had one place in mind to go to. The center of heaven.

"Archangel Gabriel, Duo... And yes, he wasn't to be gone long. I was to have a lesson with him later." The young angel peeked into the rooms that they past, looking to see the other angels were just busy and not in the hallways. But wide spread black wings behind him, kept Quatre from pausing in any one place for too long. They kept on moving forward.

The room to the door of heaven was another area that was safely tucked away from anyone but those who needed it. It was not meant to allow free roaming angels back and forth between the heavens. Only a select few were allow access to the room and even less could actually open the door to the higher level. If Quatre was not with him, Duo knew he would be wandering the halls for an eternity looking for it. He wasn't even sure if Quatre really understood why the room would appear. To him it was probably just a path he knew to take to get there and meet Gabriel.

Two large guardian angel's stood at attention on either side of the entrance, once they reached it correct room. Never moving from their station in all of their existence. Their sole duty was guarding the door to heaven. Even being accompanied by the cherub, who walked into the famous room without a second thought, Duo could have sworn the non moving guards bore holes into his back with their eyes. He was not an angel, no matter if he possessed wings or not.

"I don't think this game is very fun. There is no one here either." A pout formed on Quatre's face as he turned around from his position in front of a floating staircase leading to object of their search. A single large door that stood alone in the center of the room. The comment was ignored for a minute while Duo admired the door to heaven over his companion's shoulder. It was a sight he never would have dreamed about seeing given his origin in heaven.

A large circular room, with floors so polished they acted as a mirror reflecting the intricate ceiling architecture. The stair case Quatre stood in front, was one of four that rose a path to the floating platform of pure gold in the center of the room. And on the platform was the door he had only ever heard about. It was worn, showing its age amongst ageless beings. But even for the underwhelming appearance of a door made of thick, intricately carved, wood, the overwhelming sense of energy coming from it almost left Duo in tears.

Quatre smiled knowingly at the misting gaze that barely noticed him any longer.

"Are we just going to wait for Gabriel here? Now can you explain to me what that sound was?" Duo's eyes suddenly snapped back to the Quatre's at the question.

"Yes, you are... And no."

"I do not understand?"

Duo took the large strides needed to put him right in front of life long friend, smiling almost sadly. He gathered the little angel in his arms in a hard embrace that had him inhaling feathers of the purest white. While he didn't mean for it to be a good bye, Duo also realized that this is what it could, very well, become. The horns would not sound for anything else. And they had not sounded since Lucifer's betrayal. He knew the gravity of their ethereal sound and knowing meant he could help to prevent that which Quatre would never understand.

From his lips whispered a finality to the blond angel's ear as his arms tightened a bit little more. "You will stay here... You will wait for Gabriel. Do not leave this room for anything, you understand me Quat?"

"...Duo...?"

"No matter what you hear or what you see. You can not let a single feather on these wings go past those guards. They will protect this room and once Gab gets here he will do the same." He moved back an arm's length to look at the other's face. Fingers digging hard into the Quatre's shoulders. "You have to promise me Quat. Tell me you won't leave this room."

Blue eyes swirled with raw confusion. "I will not leave this room. Duo..." Angels did not know how to lie. "...what are you not telling me?" This angel was also more observant then Duo would ever care to admit.

A kiss on each cheek and Duo left the room, never answering the question.

* * *

Angel's were dying. Tears streaked from violet eyes. Angel's could not die, they were immortal beings created by God. But where he stood, on the edge of the city and on the edge of heaven's cloudy ground, Duo watched one after another die. They were struck down by the swords of a handful of cloaked figures that had invaded Shamayim. How was this even possible?!

Enraged, the black winged seeker materialized a scythe to his hands and charged forward with a hoarse yell. Another angel in front of him was being held down by those same wolf like creatures. If he could get to them before the armed caped figure, he might be able to stop the death of another heavenly being. The swords seemed to be the key to the impossible event.

Curved blade met the sword on its downward slice. Knocking the weapon out of harms way before the Seeker bodily tackled the hound off the celestial. "Fly away.. quickly!" Swiping his braid out of his face, Duo didn't miss a beat by pushing back to the figure in the black cloak, sword now harmless laying on the clouded ground away from both of them.

The low hanging hood hid any view of the being beneath the thick black material as it slowly turned to front face the braided seeker. It made no further move to pick up its lost weapon. "An angel, you are not."

"No shit!" Sneering, Duo had no empathy for the language he had learn on Earth, but would never normally utter it while on the first heaven. Heaven forbid Quatre ever pick it up and say something around the Archangel.

He could almost feel the other man grinning widely within the shadows of that hood. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Interesting... I was unaware one such as yourself existed here." An arm outstretched to the side and uncurled gloved fingers. Duo watched the immobile sword lifted itself up and float back to its wielding hand. He swore again under his breath. "So that makes two." the figure chuckled.

"Two what, you bastard?" Legs spread to a defensive stance.

"Two... that stand in my way. You and that fool Gabriel."

His hands took a tighter grip on his weapon. "Then I guess I'll just have take care of you myself. We can't have you taking up Gab's precious time, now can we?" The smile slowly moving across Duo's own face, was one similar to what he envisioned his opponent adorning.

The being laughed haughtily. "Silly child. I am but one of many. I can be both here and there, taking care of the Archangel no matter the outcome of this battle."

A chill ran rampant through Duo's system, eyes unconscionably widening at the realization behind the statement. A battle with the Archangel would put Quatre in harms way. "You're bluffing." It had to be a bluff. "A being such as yourself cannot find the door to heaven. Why else would you be killing defenseless angels, but to lure Gabriel outside of the very room you strive to discover. But Gab is not dumb, he is to guard the door. And the guardian angels will protect those who reside in this heaven!"

A snap of fingers and black smoke rose followed by flame to reveal two more hulking beasts at either side of the cloaked man. These ones were different then the last, standing hunched over on their two hind legs. Much like the werewolves Duo read about in Earth's mythology books. He immediately decided that he liked the other version better.

"Bluff or not. You'll never find out." A shoo of a gloved hand spurred the beasts forward to their braided prey "Hell hounds! Take care of this mutation of purity!"

Hell hounds, huh? The name fit the creatures comprised of nothingness. At least his earlier experiment meant Duo knew they were solid enough to hit. His scythe whirled above his head before taking a carefully planned arch toward the quicker of the two creatures. They weren't as fast as he would think they should be. Two legs being a disadvantage on that side of things. The seeker could use his wings to speed up his own movements with strategic pushes against the air around him. He learned soon in the game that the hounds could jump, and quite high at that. Probably the reason the angels were getting caught. They were literally being plucked out of the sky.

Even facing two opponents did not distract the black winged seeker from keeping track of his main opponent, whom seemed to be content to just sit back and have his pets take care of the dirty work. This nagged Duo in the back of his mind. If this robed figure really saw him as a threat next to an Archangel why was he not picking up his own weapon to join in on the, already, uneven odds. Duo, while not an angel, was still an immortal being residing in heaven. And that person obviously had the power to destroy that which was un-destroyable with that sword.

Wait a second...

"You can't kill me can you!" Duo's scythe drank the blackness from the side of a wolf's neck. The creature screamed before crumbling into ashes. One down, one to go. "You can kill angels... but I'm not an angel!" A barking laugh. It might be the one and only time this fact was useful for him. "Sucks to be you buddy! Bet that puts a damper on your plans, now doesn't it?" The silent answer led to a full blown grin of malice. "Well let's see if I can kill you!" The remaining dog was skilfully vaulted over as Duo took a straight path to the swordsman, ebony wings propelling him forward faster then his feet could ever hope to.

Again metal met metal in a shower of sparks. This time the sword was prepared for the contact and held it with skill. "Not so tough now, are you!?" The seeker spit, his eyes flashed dangerously at the one threatening heaven. No matter how close he got, however, the veil of darkness housed under the hood kept his opponent's face hidden. The sword's blade twisted flat and the curved scythe slid off to the side, out of a threatening position. The cloud level sweep that followed was also easily side stepped

"Killing is irrelevant. You being here is but a minor distraction from the final goal." A sudden switch to the offensive had Duo gritting his teeth. The cloaked figure was ungodly strong and he soon found himself being pushed back towards the cloud edge, the final boundary of the first heaven.

A misjudged leap to clear the hell hound as it came back into the fray set the seeker off balance enough to be on the receiving end of a clean slash to his right arm. A quick flash of fear gripped Duo, what if he had been wrong on the 'not being able to kill him' part. But instead of nothingness came a pain so incredible that a scream was ripped from his throat and his own weapon was dropped from numb fingers.

The cloaked being laughed eerily. "So... I can't kill you..." The sword was raised for a second, incapacitating, strike. "But you can be injured."

Forcing a single eye open against the pain that clenched his body, Duo knew he had to think quick to get out of the reach of that sword. But how?

"DUO!"

The black material that brushed past Duo's nose was surprisingly soft... then it was gone and just a view of the pure white clouds remained. What had just happened? He knew that voice. The pain was slowly wearing off... Quat? "...No..." Using his good hand Duo struggled to his feet, vision wavering on the sight of his opponent now sprawled on the ground a safe distance away him. White feathers partially obscured his line of sight. What had happened to the sword?

Fuck... this was bad.

"Damn it Quatre! Run now!" Duo screamed, panicking. He had to get the angel as far away from that sword as possible. He still had another hound to worry about. "What are you doing?!" Why was the other here? He had promised to stay in the room, and therefore remain safe. These...things.. couldn't find him there!

"My, my Gabriel. So many surprises." The downed figure chuckled, smoothly rising to his feet. His sword once again lazily floated back to his hand. "Hell hound, that is the one I request." A finger pointed to the newest arrival.

The final remnants of pain were forcefully pushed away as Duo placed himself between his enemy and the cherub who held his heart. "The fuck you do!" His right arm was numb and did little for him other then being able to secure the scythe to his side. He would fight to the end of his existence if that was required for Quatre to get away. Speaking of the little angel. "What was Gab thinking, letting you out of his sight?"

"Duo... Gabriel, he-"

A blink, and Duo's vision was instantly filled with the black void that was the hood of the cloaked figure. Violet eyes widened in surprise, how had that guy moved so fast.

"I insist." The figure sneered before an unseen backhand sent the seeker out of the front lines and to a painful heap off to the side. The remaining angel in front of him didn't even meet his gaze. Instead, not understanding the gravity of the situation, blue eyes starred at the splash of black that had, just moments ago, been in front of him. A single gloved finger under that pale chin steered that very gaze back to his own, studying. "And you are the one he picks."

"Don't touch him!" The cloaked enemy pulled back his hand just in time to not lose it at the wrist. Finding that large black scythe slicing the particles of air between white and black. Taking the moment of surprise to his advantage Duo spread his wings, taking both Quatre and himself to the sky. They had to get as far away as possible. He had to find the guardian angels or Gabriel and keep Quatre safe. That thought left room for no others. The Archangel would have an idea what was going on, and more importantly how to save their heaven from these invaders. The guardians would protect Gabriel. They would also protect Quatre. Then he could focus on the issue at hand without worry.

They didn't get too far as the remaining hell hound made the jump and wrapped his jaws around Duo's ankle. The combined weight of the trio easily brought them crashing to the ground. This time the creature had a new focus and took the blond angel securely in its clawed hands before brutally kicking the expendable one in an attempt to put him out of commission. Black feathers littered the ground from the abuse the seeker was taking.

Duo, again, pushed aside the pain that his body was not use to experiencing. If he stopped trying now, all would be lost. He couldn't lose Quatre.

A ripping sound, followed by the most horrific sound Duo had ever heard, shattered the pure air of Shamayim. An angel screaming for the first time as a wing was torn savagely from his back. Duo saw red as his time stopped. Angels knew no pain, they knew no violence, they knew nothing of the negative vibrations that could come from the deadly sins. It was a life none of them were created to ever experience. Quatre would never understand and Duo would always shield him from the curiosity that might cross that line even in the slightest.

Before the huge canine could think about keeping the white angel grounded by removing the remaining wing, Duo had sunk his curved blade in the back of the creature with an unearthly cry and continued forward, taking them over the small remaining distance of cloud and into the free sky. Leaving heaven's borders.

Despite the life or death situation a memory flashed to the forefront of Duo's mind's eye as he frantically latched onto the hand of his friend, keeping him from falling.

A memory from one of his trips to Earth and a conversation he had with a young girl as she sat by the death bed of her father. Her questions of the after life were very typical to one about to lose a loved one. But she had one question that stood out to the seeker in this flashback. It was about fallen angels and the occurrence of them. The girl was obviously afraid of her father being rebellious because of his time with his family being cut so short due to disease. No matter how wonderful heaven seemed to be, humans could never imagine it without the 'want' to be back on earth as they had been their entire life.

Duo's answer was simple, but the tears of joy in the girl's eyes would always remain in his heart.

_"Angels falling from heaven is a myth made up by those who don't have wings."_

But now, screaming for Quatre not let go of his hand, while the hound's weight carried them farther down from the edge of clouds, he cried. Tears of desperation fell to the Earth below. He had told a lie to that girl because he, himself, did not understand that heaven could lose an angel in a situation like this. He always teased Quatre for not being meant to understand. And now he was learning a hard lesson, that even heaven's highest beings had things they would never understand until that faithful moment.

As those pale fingers slipped the last bit out of his own, eyes of the purest blue held his own gaze in confusion. Duo vowed to tell the little angel everything he ever wanted to know when they got past this situation. No more promises that 'some day' he would understand, Duo would forever be there to 'teach' him that knowledge, no matter what an angel's life was 'supposed' to be.

And then he was gone... "NOOO!" Tucking stark black wings to his side, Duo dove after the one who slipped from his grasp . Neither one of them knew what would happen to an angel who fell from heaven.

It was a myth after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Seven Heavens  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Story Notes:** I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.

I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** I cut this chapter shorter then I planned since it already hit the 4000 word mark. Never a bad issue to have :)

* * *

_"Then he prayed again, and heaven gave rain, and the earth bore its fruit."_

* * *

"Good Morning."

Heero looked up from his steaming mug of coffee to the young Asian man who was pulling out the remaining chair to his outdoor table. He nodded his head in a silent greeting before taking another warm drink. The time was early by most of societies norm, but neither men minded, both normally early risers. The air temperature during the morning making it a perfect time to enjoy some fresh air before the heat of the day took over.

The older waitress brought the new comer his traditional pot of tea. Wufei was never much of a coffee drinker. They frequented the little cafe next to the park often enough that everyone working in the mornings knew this. Being a regular had its perks for sure. You sat down and had exactly what you craved delivered to the table without ever having to ask for it.

Wufei warmed his hands around his mug and gave a content sigh. "How is your case going?"

"Could be better." Giving his head a shake, Heero's dark brown hair brushed slightly into his vision. "We have no real leads. Just a bunch of mutilated people with no real connections between them." They also chose the small cafe for its decently private back patio. There was only ever a few other people out there during the mornings along with them. Heero appreciated the input of his long time friend, but normally the details of his cases weren't for the faint of heart.

He had tried a couple of times to get the Chinese man to join the police force with him. The chief of his division had even promised the other a spot on Heero's team. She knew well of Wufei and the input to their cases he normally gave her best squad man. But the young man always politely refused the job offer time and time again. The Chang clan ran a family dojo for generations and Wufei felt obligated to continue with the tradition his ancestors had proudly kept.

He also found more interest in the medical side of things. Healing people instead of possibly needing to harm in the line of duty. He was also a huge stickler for mystery so these early morning meetings were a fun game they played. Heero would lay out the details to the case he was currently working on and Wufei would give a fresh perspective on the details that the other would possibly have missed. All commanding officer approved, of course.

Wufei ran a hand over his pony tailed hair. Remembering their earlier conversations on this same case. Each body was basically torn to shreds, all reports had the bodies outdoors and in semi secluded areas. None of the murders had any similarities between the victims. Men, women, young and old. They had a total of five instances at the present. And the Japanese officer was lacking a motivation, witnesses, and a suspect. The fact that Heero's team was working on the case meant the police were hitting dead ends all over the place and needed a bit more expertise.

Passing over a black leather bound notebook, Heero stated. "The last case was in a park. Surprisingly they found canine footprints around the area were the body was found." Several large scale photographs from the scene were on top of the notes when Wufei opened up the cover. "The gashes on all the victims were verycrude, so the fact that we are probably not dealing with a knife or other sharp weapon makes sense."

"These footprints seem awfully large for a dog of any sort."

"If I had to guess I'd say they would have to be from a wolf. But I want to show them to Trowa and see if he can ID them."

"Good idea." Wufei shuffled through the rest of the photos. "I can't imagine a wolf coming this far into the city though. Your second victim was just behind that club. That area is almost in the center of a city. I can't imagine a creature that large not being noticed just roaming around the city."

Fresh coffee warmed up the liquid in his cup as Heero took a moment to think. "I have a feeling this is more then just a wild animal case as well. Besides from an obscene amount of blood, the scene is always too clean for it to be just an animal attack. The forensic team has found no DNA besides from that of the victim. With attacks as brutal as these have been, you would think fur would at least be there as well.

The other nodded his head in agreement. It was a strange oddity in Heero's current case. They remain lost of thought for awhile, trying to think of any missing piece that might turn up a direction to take the investigation. Besides from talking to Trowa at least.

Neither noticed the chiming of the front door bell, signally another customer to the cafe. Instead starring at the lines of stream rising from their individual choice drinks. It wasn't until they grabbed their bill and made to leave did they notice the hostess at the front counter was a little flustered with their newest patron. A young man, probably close to their age was seemingly going from table to table speaking faster then normal and waving his hands in large gestures.

"Are you 'sure'? This is really important!" Another table shook their heads before outright ignoring the intruder of their content little bubble. The young man hung his head before giving the small room a once over to see if there was anyone he had missed talking to before heading back to the front and the frowning young lady who was watching him like a hawk. Wufei and Heero reached the counter just behind the disturbance, the later narrowing his eyes when the hostess gave him a slightly distressed look before addressing the brunette in front of her.

The man appeared to have slept outside of normal bed. The amount of dirt and random leaves littering his person signaled homelessness. The over exaggerated movements could easily be attributed to alcohol or drugs. He was also lacking shoes, which normally would get you kicked out of any restaurant for sanitary reasons alone.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave now. I'm sorry we couldn't have been more help, but you are disturbing our customers."

Another overly large circular hand gesture. "But you don't understand! I have to find him. We're not from around here and he knows nothing of city life!"

"I understand that sir, but we haven't seen anyone fitting your description, I-" The lady was cut off by a hand gesture as Heero moved up to the counter and next to the disheveled boy. Keen eyes taking in the rumpled clothes, a few sizes too big. Dark circles under clouded eyes, all shielded by a large mass of bangs and hair. If the policeman had not heard the deep voice before hand, Heero might have had a little trouble determined if this person was male or female.

"Everything okay Sara?"

"I think so. I understand that losing your friend is hard, but we can't help what we don't know."

"But!..."

"I think it is about time for you leave sir." Placing a leading hand on the back of the young man's arm, Heero did not miss the slight clenching of a jaw. A very odd shade for eyes narrowed just a millimeter. It wouldn't do to be more forceful in case the boy was on something not natural. The peaceful little cafe was the last place he wanted to have issues started in. He felt Wufei move up behind him, a little off to the left, the direction of the few paying customers in the building. Just in case.

A thick braid was roughly tugged in both hands, eyes passing between the worker and the man next to him. Finally a large breath was sighed along with a nod of his head. "Fine fine. I don't mean to cause trouble, honest. If you happen to see my friend, just..." A pause and more confusion was easily distinguishable on the dirty face. "...just ask him to stay in one spot please." the brunette refused to look anyone in the eyes when he turned on a heel and exited the building with no further complaints.

Heero watched him go while the hostess gave him a relieved smile. It was always nice having an off duty cop frequent your place of employment.

"Heero, I got this one. I'll meet you outside okay?" Wufei gave him an easy out to follow the young man a little more and make sure he really did leave as peacefully as he stated he would. Nodding his head the officer went out the front doors. Something was nagging him about the plea of this seemingly homeless person.

He didn't have to go very far to find the young man with the long hair. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he might say the other was waiting for him. Facing the direction of the cafe's front door. "I'm sorry, you know." The young man was standing at the very edge of the street. Hands now stuffed in overly large pockets at his side. Eyes of violet regarding the one who had followed him before rising to the sky, squinting at the sun before it hide behind the in coming front clouds. "I'm just a little lost on what to do."

"Have you filed a missing person report with the police?" Business as always, Heero only moved a few feet from the front of the building and stayed in the path to the door.

Long brown locks shook, the long braid still rested over his shoulder and on his chest. "Little good that would do."

"You might care to explain a little more. The police are here to help, after all. Unless you are needing to hide something as well?" Heero was on the receiving end of a glare for his nonchalant comment.

The brunette in front of him, took a sharp turn and started walking away. Determined to continue his search. "You wouldn't understand..." He finished.

Shrugging his shoulders, even though the other would not see it. Heero cocked his head to one side, watching the retreating back. Une often scolded him on his people skills both at work and out. "What's your friend look like at least? I travel all over the city on a daily basis."

Ten seconds of nothing but the sound of feet to cement before a hand was waved back over a slightly hunched shoulder. The braided boy neither stopped walking, nor turned to acknowledge the one asking the question. "Short, blond hair, has the biggest blue eyes you have ever seen... Probably asking a million seemingly pointless questions. If you see him, tell him Duo is looking for him."

The door chimed behind him and Heero glanced back to find Wufei exiting the building, slipping on a light jacket. the Asian stopped next to his friend and looked down one direction of the sidewalk to the other. "Talk to your friend?"

"Yeah he..." Deep blue eyes went back to the spot where they had last seen the stranger. A spot that was currently lacking in the people department. Odd. "Hm."

"What?"

The officer's eyes could see quite a distance down the streets in that particular direction. Maybe the young man had taken a turn into an alleyway. "Nothing. Guy didn't even tell me how to get in touch with him in case I saw his missing friend. How does he expect for someone to get in contact with him." Checking his cell phone for the time, Heero knew he needed to leave for work if he didn't feel like getting lectured by the chief. "I got to go. I'll let you know what Trowa says on those pictures."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then." They parted directions from the get go. Wufei heading south to his dojo just a few blocks away and Heero got in his car to travel north to his precinct. The same direction the mysterious young man had headed in. But even looking down each of the alleys on that side of the street, the Japanese officer was unable to catch another glimpse of the stranger.

* * *

Heaviness...it was the first and foremost sensation that assaulted the newly arising concious. Heaviness of his body, heaviness so unused to on every inch he was aware of and not. And fogginess in his mind, detecting sensations that he vaguely was aware were his own.

Slowly Quatre's eyes opened, only half way, they were also heavy, he couldn't seem to get them open any wider. Blurred clumps of white slowly focused into a white clothed arm and hand...his hand, laying outstretched above his head, darkened and covered in water. Everything seemed darker then normal.

He closed his eyes again, slowly his body crept into the awareness his mind was slowly exploring. There it found an unknown feeling. His body was shaking, unconsciously... uncontrollably. Small pin pricks of sensation hit him in countless spots, they were unfamiliar, but seemed to go along with the constant noise all around him. A pale ear pressed to the ground felt the noise drumming on the surface below him.

His head felt heavy...Why?

Taking a deep breath, he just listened to the ground. More strange sensations. The small hairs on the arm tucked close to his body were standing on end, surrounded by little bumps. Whatever he was laying on was hard and uneven. When did the clouds get so hard?

Something was missing. What was he forgetting? It was important wasn't it? Or could it wait until he laid there for a bit longer. An attempt to roll into a more comfortable postion brought a feeling that instantly knocked away the cloud of haze his mind dwelled in, aquamarine eyes opened wide on their own accord. Seeing hundreds of individual splashes of water covered the gray ground his head laid on, each one throwing up a circle of moisture where they hit. There were so many, where were they all coming from?

Blond hair remained plastered to his face as he turned it away from the amazing spectacle in front of him and gazed upwards to the sky. Drops of water littered his face, streaming down his face in rivulets. They were falling from the sky, a sky full of gray clouds. Quatre had never seen gray clouds before, he found them uniquely beautiful compared to their white brothers.

He was under the clouds.. so what was he laying on? His eyes turned back to look at the dark surface below him. It looked like an expanse of smaller rocks, all formed together with similar colors in a level sheet. The water created a thin veil over the ground, multitude of colors swirled with the free movement of the liquid. His placed his free hand palm down gently in the cushion of moisture. The colors moved to outline his appendage, continuing their journey together, ignoring the pale disturbance.

Quatre smiled at the oddity. He had to show Duo. Duo loved the water.

Wait...

"Duo?" His limbs seemed to move slower then normal, maybe it had to something to do with the bumps all over his skin. Were those bumps causing the heaviness? Eventually he made it into a kneeling position, sitting back onto his heels, head turning side to side in search of his dark feathered friend. "Duo, where are you?" Where could the other have gone to? The hard ground he was on was laid out between two tall buildings, both in shades of gray, a large white cylinder running down the side of a wall deposited a constant stream of water onto the surface around him. All converging to flow together in one direction away from where he was kneeling. The alley ended at a brick wall only a few feet behind him.

Well if Duo was not here, Quatre deemed he would just have to go and look for the other. He surely could not have gone far. Getting slowly to his feet the little angel went to take a step forward and found himself off balanced, then falling forward. He landed on his hands and knees again, large blue eyes blinking at the ground he was again face to face with. Glancing over his shoulder the space directly behind him, that was normally filled with downy soft feathers was, now, devoid of white.

The clouds were above him, and his wings were missing. The cherub's lips slowly spread into a huge smile. He was on Earth!

It took him several more tries to get to his bare feet and stay upright on them. The lack of wings behind him were a weight he was use to in the heavenly realm and his posture adjusted for it without him ever paying it any attention. Now without them, his bodies balance was unconsciously lacking the stability it was use to.

Hands placed in front of him, catching the falling water on his spread palms held more meaning to him now. Rain! Duo had talked about rain, how the sky would split open and water would fall to the earth in a shower. It was his first experience in the human realm, something he would always cherish! The pale angel laughed happily while starring at his wet hands. His heart was bursting with happiness.

What else could he see? Blue eyes now searched around with determination. Seeing the earth would answer so many of the questions he asked Duo.

A white puff of light hovering back in the farthest corner between the two buildings immediately caught his attention. A human soul. Just like the ones the seeker would lead to the Gates of Heaven. "Hello?!" The angel called, keeping a hand on the side of the building he woke up near. His robes were picking up the gray from the ground, the color stained the once pure white that he wore.

He only fell once more while making his way to the floating light of the soul. The body that it once inhabited was laying on its side, curled tightly together and covered by a strange black and white parchment. Quatre plopped down in a wet cross-legged seat next to the soul. Smiling widely at it. "Hi! My name is Quatre. What is yours?"

Several moments of silence followed the angel's question as he intently listened to the pulses of light. "You've been waiting that long?!" He put a finger to his chin "Duo got distracted by these strange black creature's in heaven. I have to imagine he'll be collecting souls soon though." More listening to the hovering puff of light. It shook slightly from side to side in front of the heavenly being. "Yes, yes I'm sure he will take you and all your friend's to the Gates, that is his job after all." Pale fingers gently cradled the glowing sphere as it came closer, holding it in his lap while they conversed.

Normally Quatre never got to talk to the souls while Duo was recording their existing into heaven's archives. They remained just out of his reach, across the golden Gates of Heaven. So being able to finally sit down with one was satisfying to the curious little angel. They traded stories until the sky above them was split by a streak of bright light. Wet lashed brushed to his cheeks as the blond blinked largely at his temporary loss of eyesight.

Then he clamped his hands over his ears when a loud boom rumbled the very state of his being. "Whooooooa!" He exclaimed, starring in awe at the sky above him. It looked the same as before but he knew something amazing had happened and he managed to miss it."What was that!?" He asked the puff of soul floating in front of him.

"Thunder... huh." The angel shakily rose again the his bare feet. The large man-made structures around him only gave him a limited view of the sky. If he moved to a more open spot, Quatre figured he could catch a glimpse of the flashing light. The water had the right idea, he realized. Slowly following it on its journey to the end of the alleyway. Maybe it was a fan of the light as well? Smiling again Quatre slowly splashed his way after the flow of liquid.

* * *

Trowa hated driving in the rain. Between the sheets of water and heavy fog that now covered the streets, visibility was cut down to next to nothing. He was guessing the street signs he passed were only about ten feet in front of him before he even saw them. If Cathy hadn't needed him to cover the last part of her shift, he would have stayed at home with a cup of coffee and a good book. He flicked on his car's fog lights praying they would help him see the road better.

He had, actually, brought the book any way. Who in their right mind would come out to a vet in the middle of a storm anyway, unless it was an emergency. He was expecting to be bored once he got to the clinic. All the scheduled appointments had been earlier in the day. Once the storm rolled in a couple later ones had canceled. The only reason Cathy did not just close their family owned Vet clinic for the day, after receiving a call that her daughter was sick, was because Trowa offered to finish up the day. He had a cat he had wanted to check on later that evening anyway. So he could check on the feline early and help his sister out at the same time this way.

The back right pocket of his jeans began to vibrate with an incoming call to his cell phone. The young man groaned mentally at his lack of foresight to take the phone out of his pants before driving. Seat belts made it a bit difficult to maneuver into an accessible position to retrieve it. That being said, not too many people had his cell number, so the fact that he was getting a call meant it could, very easily, be important.

Bracing a foot next to his clutch, he wiggled around so that he could keep his eyes on the road while extracting the vibrating chunk of metal from his pocket. He gave a little exclamation of victory once he was successfully able to free it. Glancing down at the touch screen Heero's name and number was stated as the incoming call. Trowa knew the officer was currently on duty, so him calling meant it was probably work related and did indeed fall into that realm of important.

Tapping the "Answer" on the screen he brought the phone to his ear and his eyes back up to the road.

The lights from his car illuminated a white clothed figure wrapped in the fog. Wet head back and looking straight up to the sky. Standing in the road and directly in the path of his car!

"Shit!" The phone was dropped to his lap as both hands clutched to the steering wheel. His foot depressed the pedal violently to the floor as he slammed on the brakes. Heero's confused exclamation from his, now missing phone, was overshadowed by the sound of squealing of tires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Seven Heavens  
**Chapter:** 4  
**Story Notes:** I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.

I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, since it is starting to get into the area that I don't have planned out to a 'T'. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

_"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for you are with me..."_

* * *

Trowa would never forget those eyes. Looking lazily down from the sky to meet his own, wide eyed gaze, through the rain, fog, and a windshield. Large pools of aquamarine, seemingly endless behind locks of dripping blond hair. They glowed within the contrast of grays that engulfed the world at that very moment. They paid no mind to the Subaru that was hydro-planing forward on the slick surface. Headed straight for his standing position in the middle of the street. There was no fear reflected on their clear surface, in fact, Trowa could have sworn that they, instead, sparkled with misunderstood delight.

A street light flicker out of existence above him.

The seat belt he had cursed, just moments before, kept his head from bashing into the steering wheel as the ABS system caught just enough traction to jerk his car to a violent stop. But a moment too late to avoid the soft thump at the front bumper of his vehicle. Trowa's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Tunnel vision contained no sound but the patter of rain on the exterior of his hatchback and his own lungs heaving, as if he had just run a marathon. Adrenaline surged through his veins, shaking every muscle in his body. He could only see straight forward, over a white knuckled grip to the person-less view in front of his car. His mind could only comprehend a single word, repeating it over and over again in a mantra. Shit shit shit shit shit.

Going against the numbing singularity of his current brainwaves, Trowa's body acted on a subconscious level that any, in the medical field, possessed. Fingers were painfully peeled off the steering wheel. His seat belt was unbuckled and thrown aside. A hard object under his foot continued to vibrate and was rightly ignored. The door on the white car was flung open and the driver stumbled on shaky legs to the area washed in headlights, mentally fearing for the scene he might encounter.

Never, in a million years, would Trowa have expected what he saw instead.

Seated ungracefully on his backside the blond victim was nonchalantly inspecting the red blood that was seeping to the surface of his palms. The red stood out sickening bright against the dirty white sleeves that fully covered each arm. A single finger poked the meaty part of his hand, earning itself a bloody finger print.

Trowa's shoe scraped over a rock on the pavement as he moved forward another step. The small stranger shifted his careful gaze slowly from his hands to the tall man next to him. Trowa was stunned. The person he had accidentally knocked over with his car was smiling at him. Not just a simple nervous smile to cover the events that had just transpired, but a fully heart felt smile, that made even the storm that day just a past time thought.

Long legs were no longer willing to the support his weight. Trowa dropped to his knees next to the victim he had, somehow, managed not to severally hurt. His vocal cords refused to cooperate but his hands were able to function well enough. The brunette took the smiling, wet, and chilled face between both hands and turned those bottomless blue orbs toward the beam of his headlights. He was, by no means, a human doctor but head trauma showed signs in a similar fashion no matter what species you belonged to. Healthy sized pupils were tracking from his own, single visible eye to, most likely the long sweep of hair in front of his face. No concussion, good.

"A-Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?" Trowa questioned after a failed attempt to get his voice back to working order. He pulled both bloody appendages towards him and carefully inspected the scrapes littered with small pebbles and dirt. They were raw and obviously the source of the red liquid, but not a life threatening injury.

"Hurt?"

"Yes. Besides your hands? Can you tell me your name?" Green eyes easily spotted confusion from the rain soaked blond. Maybe not concussed but it was possible that he had still hit his head. Skilled fingers ran along arms and legs, putting even pressure to the bones. Looking for any signs of brakes. Paying special attention to the young man's lower limbs since they would have been at bumper height at the point of impact.

"Quatre." The happy look came back. "What is hurt?"

Trowa was hoping that question would have been answered by the other. Indicating his level of awareness after a tragic incident. He, instead, gave a quick summary of his own findings. "I think... just your hands. I have a first aid kit in my car. We should to get you out the rain and warmed up. We don't want shock to have a chance to set in."

He took a firm hold under Quatre's elbow "I'm going to help you up, let me know if anything feels strange." Wet pale locks dripped with the nod. Normally the idea of moving an injured person was a big no-no. But since his victim was conscious, talking, and oddly enough, happy. Trowa wanted to get them both out of the road. The danger of their position with the rain and fog was just too much to over look with correct procedure. There were always exceptions to the rules, and the safety of a victim was always very high on that list.

Once upright, he carefully maneuvered the other towards the back of his car. It was then that Trowa noticed the blood soaking the back of the boy's odd robe like clothing. A large stain starting at his right shoulder blade and expanding downwards almost to his waist. The rain had smeared red to every shade of pink. Mentally swearing, the brunette realized they weren't getting off as easy as it had first appeared. The amount of blood lost immediately had the vet concerned. It concerned him even more that the blond had not mentioned it at all when he asked about other injuries.

"Here... sit" Trowa opened the hatch and helped Quatre take a perch on the ledge to the back end of his Subaru. The large section of car suspended above kept the rain from pouring down on them for the time being. Emergency flashers were pushed on and the heat was turned full blast. They couldn't stay there long, the fog was still too much of a hazard. But Trowa had to do something about the bleeding first.

He quickly realized that his patient had other ideas on his mind other than his own health. The little blond twisted and turned to look at all sides of the interior to the automobile. He was softly chided a couple of times, but never held still for very long after that.

The question that caught Trowa off guard was simple. "This is a car?"

Green eyes blinked slowly "...Yes." He was given no more on the odd question. Those blues eyes went back to their endless roaming, sparkling with interest.

His quick patch job would last well enough until they got back to the clinic. He had better supplies there and would feel better with a little more time to make sure nothing more serious was wrong. Cathy was, no doubt, going to worry. But it was just a few miles away and stocked full of medical supplies. Reaching a tan hand to the spare blanket he always kept in the back of his car, a flash of lightening temporary had him seeing spots. The following thunder was deafening and quick to follow. It was a little too close for comfort in Trowa's mind.

"Thunder!" The one next to him giggled happily and stumbled out from under the cover of the hatch door. Again Trowa blinked at the behavior. He turned to be greeted by the same posture that would probably be haunting his dreams for weeks to come. Quatre was again standing and gazing straight up into the sky. Not a care in the world for the drenching he was receiving by the hard downpour.

Overcoming his brain's moment of un-needed panic, Trowa grabbed the other's hand and pulled him back under the shelter. Steading the young man when he pitched forward unexpectedly. He wrapped the wool blanket around the boy's slight body, making sure to cover his wet head with the material. "Come on, this storm is getting rough. We should go."

"Go where?"

A finger swung to the east. "My animal clinic is close by. We can wait the storm out there. I need to look at your shoulder better anyway." His larger hand, still holding the pale one, was the only thing that kept the shorter boy from, once again, trekking out into the wet environment.

"I have to say good bye to Hector."

"Wait!" Trowa placed a hand of each of Quatre's shoulders. Giving himself a little more leverage to keep the injured in one 'dry' spot. "Hector, who?"

The thick blanket over an appendage flapped in the direction of some nearby buildings. "My friend. He has been there for awhile, waiting for Duo."

Trowa felt like he was missing the punch line to an inside joke. He made a mental note to check Quatre's head more thoroughly once they got to Cathy. "I'll drive us over there, okay? But you have to promise me to stay in the car, keep dry okay?" Pale locks bounced up and down with an enthusiastic agreement. Trowa climbed into the driver's seat only after making sure the blond was safely buckled in next to him.

The sound of cracking glass under his boot brought his misplaced phone back to the fore front of his memory. He gave a grumble and fished it off the floor. The newly broken screen shined split edges back at him. The LED at the top flashed red, signally a missed call. Most likely from Heero, after he was oh-so-rudely hung up on during the life or death situation. The officer would have to forgive him... this one time.

Trowa slowly pulled the Subaru into the small alleyway that his passenger pointed to with more energy then anyone should have after almost being hit. His headlights lit up the enclosed area as well as they could with the settled fog. Still, at the far end, he could not mistake the soles of shoes that were laid out to their direction. Squinting his eyes and still not being able to see well enough. Trowa grabbed the umbrella from his back seats and decided to get closer. He was not going to leave someone out in this storm as long as they did not appear to be a serial killer.

He left Quatre waving through the front glass of the car, the boy's good-bye speech muffled as soon as he closed the door behind him. Once close enough for a clear view, Trowa grimaced and could not hold in a distressed noise from the back of his throat. He covered his nose and mouth with a coat sleeve.

No amount of rain could wash away the odor of death. And the homeless guy, laying on cardboard at the back of the alley, had probably been there, unmoving, for a week at least.

Pulling the broken phone out of his pocket he managed to persuade it to call the last person on the call log. Ignoring the note of eleven missed phone calls.

It barely completed its first ring before being connected to a slightly agitated Japanese man. "Trowa! What the hell happened! Why didn't you answer my calls!"

Trowa was not able to tear his gaze from the passed away life in front of him. He swallowed thickly. "...Heero..."

There was a pause on the other line, before a more concerned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, not aware that the gesture could not be seen by the one he was talking to. "You might want to get down here. I've got a body. Most likely a homeless guy. He's probably been here awhile." Bile was uncomfortably forced back down. Hector. Why was Quatre so happy when his friend had passed on in such a state?

"Where are you? And you still didn't answer my previous questions."

Turning away from the decomposing body, green eyes watched the car rock slightly from the energetic movements of its smiling passenger. Saying a final farewell to his friend. "I'm fine... Just a minor car accident caused by the rain. I can't stay, Cathy is waiting for me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

The silence on the other line felt like a scolding from momma bear. "Fine, I get off work at six."

"Sounds good. I'm at an alley off of Jefferson. Between the old Martin factory and Diego's." He paused just outside the closed driver's side door to finish the call. He knew Heero wouldn't approve of him not calling the police or, better yet, an ambulance after his hit someone with his car.

"I'll get someone to head over right away. I'll follow in a little bit.

A shaky breath. "Thanks, Heero."

"Anytime, drive safe. I'll expect your call tomorrow, don't forget."

"I won't... bye."

* * *

The tapping of keys on a keyboard was over shadowed by the chime on the front door. Cathy continued to type even when the secondary door swung open, her large gray eyes following the rows on the medical report she was currently working on. Hoping to complete it before she left for the day.

"I'll be with you in a sec." She knew there were no more appointments scheduled for the day, so it could only be a walk in. But, who in their right mind would come to a vet during such a storm.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she stop her typing and actually paid attention to the person coming through the entrance to the clinic. "Trowa!" She smiled, deciding she could let him off the hook for being late considering the weather he just drove through. Looking up she realized two things. First, her brother was soaked and dripping puddles on the tile floor. Second, he was not alone.

"Cathy, I know you're in a hurry, but do you think you could make some tea? Also there should be some extra clothes in my office. Could you grab them?"

The red headed girl cocked her head slightly to one side. Trowa had yet to look her way, instead concentrating on the smaller figure wrapped in a thick blanket he lead in. The aquamarine eyes that smiled at her from beneath the fabric gave her heart a little flutter. She couldn't help but smile back, a smile that she saved for her own flesh and blood. "Sure Trowa, I'll be right back."

For some reason the request seemed odd for her brother. He was normally polite, but also very conscious of other's needs. The fact that he came to the office so she could get home to her sick child, and was now asking for her to stick around a little longer, was very out of character for him.

She grabbed the requested bag of clothes out of his office closet as the coffee machine ran a pot of clean water through it. For some reason she figured having more then enough hot water for two cups of tea was a wise idea. When she returned to the front of the clinic both of its occupants were no where to be seen. The lights had been turned off, and the sign on the front door was turned to "Closed". The family practice was normally open until five pm on the weekdays, but Cathy knew it was currently only a little past two. Strange.

With a little searching she found the door to exam room number illuminated underneath from the light being turned on inside. Hugging the two hot mugs to her body she called her brother's name while opening the door. An unexpected scene forced a squeak out of her throat and a blush to her pale cheeks. Trowa was casually holding the blanket Cathy now recognized as one he kept in his car. The look on his face probably mirrored her own startled state, overshadowed in embarrassment. The stranger from before was currently standing in middle of the room... bare naked. His white robe pooled on the ground around his feet.

Trowa's green eyes widened further when he turned his head at the sound his sister had made, realizing what Cathy had just walked in on.

"Trowa!"

"Cathy! It's not what it looks like!"

The unmistakable sight of bright red slowly flowing down the blond's bare back kicked her motherly instincts on, shoving the awkwardness aside. "He's bleeding!"

The mugs were set down harshly next to the computer before Cathy grabbed for a towel in the over head cabinet. She immediately pressed it firmly to the visible wound on the young man's right shoulder. Random nakedness completely forgotten. The skin under her hand was chilled and littered with goosebumps.

"Why are you just standing there?" The red head scolded as Trowa continue to be remain frozen in place, cheeks painted scarlet. "Grab one of the clean blankets from the laundry room, its probably going to get wrecked, but he's freezing. Then you can change and tell me what happened."

Green eyes gave an exaggerated blink, finally meeting his sister's own gaze. The adrenaline was wearing out of the his system, leaving Trowa exhausted. The final straw had been the fact that he had not expected Quatre to be completely naked underneath those strange clothes. Had Trowa known that modesty would not be a factor, he would have been more careful when asking the boy to remove his clothing so he could get a better look at his injuries. At that point, Trowa's brain decided it was a good time to shut down completely.

Red curls swayed when Cathy jerked her head to the room's back door. "Trowa, now!"

"Ahh.. yes."

Shaking her head the female turned her attention back to the strange situation in front of her. "You poor dear." Grey eyes examined the flawless surface of the blond's back. It looked like a sponge had been dipped in blood then used to cover every inch. The clothing on the floor looked to have, at one point, been white. But they were so stained now, she couldn't miss the fact that more blood blotted the folds of fabric. All signs that he had probably been bleeding for a while now.

The blond wiggled under her gentle hold. "It feels funny."

This had her concerned "How so? Do you feel light headed at all?"

"Light... headed?" A raw hand rested on the crown of his head. Those clear eyes blinked water off of long lashes to look at the one behind him. "Everything is heavy... and.." No amount of twisting could give Quatre a view of the abnormality he felt on his shoulder. At the very point where his wing would attached to his body.

Cathy chuckled at the child like antics. The boy appeared to be about the same age as her brother, but there was definitely something odd about his behavior. "Hold still. We'll get you patched up in no time." She soaked a towel in warm water and proceeded to clean the blood and grim away from anything that was not an open wound while she waited for Trowa to return.

The door opened again, not to long after. A large blanket was wrapped around the small waist and a mug of steaming liquid was handed to the smaller boy. Warming him from the inside would be the quickest way to chase away the chill he was surely feeling. The second mug was handed the head vet, who seemed have gained a bit of his composer back after changing into dry clothes.

"I should be able to handle it now Cathy. You can go home to your daughter. Sorry to keep you waiting so long."

Cathy laughed. "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily little bro." She watched the shoulder's of her brother tense. "David is home now and can handle a sick child for a little longer. I think you owe me an explanation at least." She grabbed the disinfectant out of Trowa's hands before he could apply it. Giving his green eyes a good stare. She could tell something was off with him from the moment he had stepped foot in the building. He was almost jittery, another trait he normally did not indulge in.

The young vet broke her gaze, instead watching the injured boy, now seated on a stool, lightly tapping the stainless steel mug with his finger tips. Listening to the sound it made, then repeating the movement. "I kind of... hit him with my car..."

"What!?" The brunette flinched, ducking his head slightly. "And you didn't call an ambulance!?"

"I... called Heero."

"And I'm guessing you didn't mention this to him at all. Since you're here now instead of getting scolded by mister high and mighty police officer."

Trowa heaved a sigh and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "There was a body as well. Probably a homeless guy. He'd been dead for awhile." His sister was now silent, shocked. No wonder Trowa seemed to be a bit out of it. No matter that they were in a medical field, saw death, and worked to prevent it. Animals were as much companions as a person could be. But the sight of a deceased human, randomly on the street. She didn't know what she would have done if it had been her.

"Hector was waiting for Duo."

Dark green eyes narrowed, turning back to his patient. It was a repeated statement. "Quatre, did you know Hector?"

"I talked to him. Just before you came." The blond took a careful sip of the hot liquid he held, savoring it before taking another. "He said he and his friends were waiting. But Duo had not come for them yet." The lids on his eyes drooped slightly in thought "Who will guide them... if Duo does not?"

A small look of horror washed over Cathy's facial features. Trowa had said the body was probably dead for some time. Yet the pale young man was carrying on about a conversation he apparently had. Taking up a pen light she repeated the process of checking him over for a concussion. But aside was being wet and dirty, there appeared to be no sign of head trauma. A silent look to Trowa and she knew he had come to the same realization before they ever got to the clinic.

"Where is Duo?" she asked.

The look of confusion was borderline sadness. "I don't know... We got separated." Kneeling in front of the strange boy, Cathy watched the flicker of emotions as they shifted back and forth in the depths of those blue eyes. At that moment, he was looking right through her.

Putting on a smile, the girl patted his knee reassuringly. "You know, Trowa and I were separated once too." The far away gaze pulled back to focus on her, listening to the story. "I knew he was out there somewhere, and I never gave up searching no matter what. It took me a long time but in the end, our paths crossed when I was least expecting it." She stood up, but held his gaze. "And now I look back at that journey and remember it being difficult at times but, in the end, I would do it all over again to find my brother."

Behind the boy her brother was smiling slightly. That journey ended many years prior, but their story was still being written. Sometimes faster then either could imagine.

Quatre's smile once again radiated throughout the sterile room. Cathy couldn't fathom how much better it would shine when the boy no longer looked like a drown rat. First things first though. They would take care of his injuries, then figure out how to find this 'Duo'.

"Trowa, I'm going to give David a call. Let him know I'll be running late." The brunette nodded his understanding, thankful for the help his sister was willing to provided.

The disinfectant was, once again, picked up after Cathy left to make her phone call. Trowa just had to clean the wound then wrapped it up before he could move onto the lesser injuries on the boy's hands.

The wound was odd, he could assume it was not a by-product of the car accident. While the edges were jagged, there was no rash from the road. It was almost a perfectly elongated oval about twelve inches long. It was not bleeding heavily. But also did not want to stop bleeding after several minutes of pressure applied.

"This might hurt a little." He warned, soaking a fresh rag with the foul smelling liquid.

The moment it touched the pale skin, Quatre hissed, jerking straight up and twisted away from the unpleasant sensation. He would have toppled off the stool if not for Trowa's quick reflexes. The mug of tea was not as lucky and clattered to the tiled floor, rolling away from them. Wide blue eyes stared, disorientated, back at the one who had caused the unwelcome feeling. It jarred Quatre's memory a bit. He could almost remember a similar feeling amplified to an extreme amount the last time he had seen Duo. Just before the black winged angel had knocked them off of Heaven's clouded ground.

The reaction shocked the vet as well. Causing him to dump the a portion of the liquid in the bottle onto his clean clothes. Yes the stuff stung quite horribly, but it was well within the pain thresh-hold for a person when they knew it was coming. The look he was given, was one he did not care to witness again. It was similar to those a scared animal would give him after they received a shot. No matter how beneficial it was for their health, the creature just didn't understand why the pain was necessary.

If he thought back to all the characteristics Quatre had displayed in the past hour. Trowa would almost say the boy had the personality a lost dog, looking for his companion.

"Trowa?" Cathy appeared behind the opening door. Silently asking the question to what had happened. She had heard the sound of the mug against the ceramic floor at the front desk. Looking for it, she saw it was now resting its side against the wall of the room.

Carefully righting the injured boy, Trowa wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting up from clothes. Now he really needed a shower. "Are you okay? I know it stings. But it will keep your shoulder from getting infected."

The aquamarine gaze held his own, never blinking. "I don't understand."

Cathy came to the rescue. "What Trowa is doing will hurt a little now." The red head started. "But once he is done everything will feel a hundred times better, I promise." She held out a zip lock bag she had brought to work. It contained the brownies she had made the day prior. She had not gotten around to eating them earlier and now she felt like it was the least she could to make up for her brother hitting the small blond with his vehicle.

"I'll make you deal." She waited until she had Quatre's attention. "I'll sit and share these with you while Trowa finishes up." A dark brownie was fished out of the baggie and held out as a peace offering.

Quatre's curious nature was immediately peaked and he watched Cathy take a bite out of her own treat before following suit. He didn't know what tree grew these kind of fruits. But it was not one that grew in Shemayim. The shear happiness of another pure Earthly experience gave Trowa the time to slowly, and carefully finish cleaning his shoulder and wrap it in thick bandages.

The brownies were finished off along with another mug of tea by the time both hands were wrapped. The last sweet being saved for the tallest, who insisted on washing his hands three times first, to rid them of antiseptic.

Once done with Quatre, Cathy brought the cat into the room that Trowa had originally wanted to check in on. The creature had found instant comfort curled in the lap of the blond. The siblings figured the feeling was mutual with the sparkle in Quatre's eyes as he petted the soft gray fur in long strokes. Trowa had deemed the long haired feline was doing great after its surgery to remove an injured leg. If purring had anything to do with it, he would conclude the male cat would never miss the limb he no longer had.

Even after the two left to finish closing up for the evening, the steady purr could be heard outside the closed door of the exam room.

"I'm exhausted." Trowa mentioned stretching his neck. He had a distinct feeling that it would be sore in the morning. Next to him, Cathy was grabbing the last of her things. She really needed to get home to her family. As much as she loved her husband. He had a habit of over reacting to every little thing related to their daughter. Someday, maybe, he would understand that kids were very resilience for their size.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer to see you off."

The long sweep of hair swung with a shake of his head. "You have done much more then I could have hoped, thank you." She always had a better grasp on situations like this. Which is why she worked so well at the front counter of the clinic. "I promised to call Heero tomorrow. I'll get his advice on the situation then."

"And Quatre is alright with staying at the house of a complete stranger?"

Lips pressed together in thought "I don't think he understands why it is normally a cautious subject. He was more concerned on if he could come visit the cat again." Trowa couldn't bring himself to say that the blond was naive. But brother and sister both felt the difference in his way of viewing the world compared to their own. There was no sense of exposure. All they knew was he had apparently came from someplace far away with his friend Duo and they had gotten separated. Along with the fact that phones, cars, and apartments seemed like foreign subjects to the blond. Their starting point in a search could only begin with the police.

"And are you okay with letting a stranger into your home?"

Trowa did not have to think long on that subject "I want to help him. Not just because I almost ran him over with my car, either. Something is odd, and I'm hoping to figure it out."

Cathy nodded her red head in understanding. She had the same urge to help, which is why she stuck around longer then planned. "You know I'm just a phone call away. Though I doubt you'll have any issues."

They parted ways with a hug. The storm outside had finally worn itself down to a light rain. It was probably better that Cathy had stayed a while longer, if even just to avoid driving in the downpour that started the whole situation.

Going back to the room, Trowa opened the door to find two sleeping creatures cuddled on his floor. One long haired gray cat and one mysterious blond boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Seven Heavens  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Story Notes:** I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.

I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** Wah! This was so hard to write. Transition scenes really get me. Basically all filler for all three parties. BUT the next chapter gets back to a bit more action.

* * *

_"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was in the beginning with God. All things were made through him, and without him was not any thing made that was made. In him was life, and the life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it."_

* * *

Wufei never expected to see him again, but there, slumped over his knees on the second to last step of the church he normally passed on his walk back home from the dojo, was the same braided haired boy that Heero had confronted at the coffee shop two days prior. His mass of brown hair was severally disheveled and currently being tightly clutch in two fists on either side of his forehead.

It could easily be said that the young man had seen better days. And while the Chinese man could have kept on his way to the comfort of his home and a self prepared meal; Wufei, instead, stopped several feet before reaching the stone walkway up to the church doors. The sudden lack of footsteps did not stir the other out of his folded position. Neither did the extend period of silence or the black eyes that studied him intently.

"You still haven't found your friend?" Given the small jerk that the body before him experienced, unconsciously moving away from the direction of his voice, Wufei figured the other hadn't noticed him what so ever; until he had finally spoken.

Wide violet eyes, half covered by long bangs, raised to meet Wufei's nonchalant gaze. It took a minute for the brain to catch up with the comment before remembering that the prim foreign man before him was someone he had actually met before. Baring, very briefly. Giving his head a slight shake, it was roughly set back in the same position within pale hands.

Time was lost track of long before the Chinese man had shown up. The stone stairs beneath him had sapped all the warmth from his body hours ago. The evening air was growing crisper, slowly cooling off as the sun dipped lower in the sky. "I don't know what to do..." His voice was quiet, defeated. The ache in his heart was so unfamiliar that he found it hard to bring the proper words to his lips in order to describe it."I... I have never felt this way before. This utter..." He paused, still searching for the correct term. "...hopelessness."

Dark keen eyes took in the clenching of jaw muscles beneath dirt smudged skin. Knuckles paled to almost white as they once again fisted hand-fulls of brown hair.

"I'm also guessing you haven't eaten or had a proper shower since the first time I saw you." A soft sigh, barely audit-able, was Wufei's only answer. Using a hand to shade his eyes from the glare of the setting sun, he looked back the way he came from. If he remembered correctly there was still some udon packets back at the dojo. Even that horribly simple meal and an offer of a warm room would probably mean the world to the stranger in front of him, whether the braided haired man realized it or not. His gut making the decision for him, squashing the dreams of that home cooked meal, Wufei instructed, "Come on."

"Huh?" Again eyes of the oddest color raised up from the ground they were trying to bore holes into, to meet with the man standing several feet away from him.

Half turning back to the direction he had just come from, Wufei tilted his head in gesture. "I own a dojo a few blocks back. There some food and showers, it's the least I can offer." His feet finished the turn and started back in the indicated path, not waiting for a response to his offer. Not long after his own soft footsteps once again treaded on the even sidewalk, was there a set of louder, obviously ill fitted footwear stride following after. Wufei noted that he had at least obtained shoes at some point.

The distance between them remained constant and the air was void of spoken words the entire way back to Wufei's place of business, a small but well known and highly respected dojo. A small pagoda looking building with an outlining wall, open to the street by a large front gate. It was a well cherished family business passed down for generations, well before any of the tall buildings flanked it on all sides. It allowed the Chinese man just the right amount of room to teach his students and practice himself, both inside and out when he felt like it. Technically speaking, he was the first of the Chang clan to not, also, call the dojo home. But the desire for separation between work and that which he called home was a want after his parents had passed away.

The shuffling steps followed him under the tall red gate and onto the worn cobblestone that made up the small courtyard between several large trees. It wasn't until they reached the side door reserved only for instructors that the long haired stranger finally came within arm's reach to Wufei, stopping just a few steps behind and to the left of him. The Chinese man unlocked the building and stood aside, holding the door open for his guest to enter first. Noting a slight limp in his guest's stride now that he was behind him.

Skylights in the center ceiling naturally lit the raised floor that composed the full interior in a red wash of sunlight. Re-locking the door behind them, Wufei opened his mouth to request a formality of the dojo, only to swallow his words unspoken, when the low light revealed his guest already removing his over-sized shoes and setting them neatly next to the step up leading up to the main, highly maintained practice floor. It was an unlikely known tradition for someone obviously not of Asian decent, but was a piece of knowledge that Wufei filed away in the back of his mind on the individual now waiting for him. He followed suit with his footwear before leading them to the back living quarters of the building, where the interior lights were finally switched on.

Removing his light jacket and hanging it over one of the chairs at the dining room table, Wufei pointed to the right side of the room. "Shower's the second door on the left, towels are under the sink. Take as much time as you want."

The long haired boy nodded and robotically followed the directions given to him, making his way to the mentioned door and closing it behind him with a quiet. "Thanks."

Once the quiet click signaled the door closed, Wufei let out a soft sigh of air, running a calloused hand over his slicked back ebony hair. The patter of water from the shower could be heard shortly after as he pulled out a pot from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. It would take a bit to bring to a boil. He wouldn't called the soft noodles, prepackaged in plastic, a 'real' meal by any means, but today, he was glad to have them on hand. It was better then nothing.

A spare set of clothing was silently slipped into the bathroom once Wufei deemed it safe. The stranger was of similar size to himself so they would fit far better then the baggy outfit the brunette had been wearing. Not to mention the fact that he had probably donned that same clothes for the past few days at least. The shoes they would figure out was he was out of the shower.

The clock ticked to almost a full half an hour from the time that they had arrived before door to the bathroom reopened. The person emerging was thoroughly cleaned and finally warm, the offered garb fitting perfectly in place of old. A curtain of wet hair, still unkempt, dripped small puddles onto the tile floor, spread out free from the thick braid and down to the man's hips. He silently sat in the seat across from Wufei, wrapping both hands around the offered mug of hot tea while a second thick stone bowl was filled with steaming noodles from the stove.

"My name's Duo, by the way."

"I know." Setting the large bowl in front of his guest, Wufei retook his seat. "Heero mentioned it after we left the cafe." A set of black chopsticks accompanied the stoneware to the table. "I'm Chang, Wufei." Palming an identical set of chopsticks Wufei brought his own bowl closer to the edge. "This stuff is lacking to say the least, so I apologize ahead of time. But it's all I have at the moment."

Loud slurping soon filled the quiet air of the dojo's living quarters. That along with proper use of the utensils offered were added to the small list of interesting facts Wufei kept in a mental file on his guest. Udon was not the easiest thing to eat with chop sticks, even if you were well practice in their use. American's also tended to be self conscious of eating loudly, but that was proper etiquette for eating the thick wheat-flour strands. The piping hot noodles were cooled off as they traveled from the bowl to one's mouth in a noisy fashion.

"Thanks again." Duo murmured between mouthfuls. "I understand bringing a stranger off the street is not always the safest."

Black eyes looked across the table, alone. The other's gaze remained lowered, to his bowl since he had sat down. Focusing, instead, on quickly eating the meal offered to him. But the statement was an honest one, and Wufei appreciated the understanding to the situation they found themselves in. In a large city, where begging was a full time job before you went back to your penthouse suite. You could never be too careful.

"No offense, but in a place such as this. I doubt, you'd pose much of a threat."

A quiet chuckle from Duo was earned at the off handed comment. It had not been meant as a threat after all. Even in the artificial lighting the shade of purple held in those large eyes, that peered at Wufei through thick bangs, was memorizing.

"You might be surprised."

To this Wufei smiled and focused on his own food.

* * *

"What's that?"

Trowa lifted the utensil he held in his hand a little higher, right to eye level. "A fork."

The name was quietly repeated, then. "What is a fork for?"

The lopsided smile was slowly growing on his face. "You use it to eat food."

"Oh... And what are those?" A finger pointed to another item in Trowa's kitchen.

The tall young man chuckled. These questions had been on going for an hour at least, ever since the strange blond had woken mid day and wandered around his apartment. But after his bathroom floor had been turned into a swimming pool because Quatre had left the water running with the plug in, Trowa figured it was better to play twenty questions. For some reason he felt like he was probably getting off easy with just having to mop up the inch of water so far. Who knew what else he might come face to face with as the day progressed.

Currently, Trowa was in the process of cooking a simple breakfast, even though it almost three in the afternoon, for the two of them. He realized, not long before, that his fridge was in need of some serious attention; after he threw out most of the food inside for being expired. His normal meal habits seemed to be more of the 'on the road' type. What he could order at a drive-though quickly on his way into the office. That didn't leave them with too many choices to eat at the moment. "Eggs, we'll be eating them soon."

"What tree do they come from?"

Brown hair swept back and forth in a small shake, "They come from chickens actually."

"A chicken tree?" Quatre's head cocked to one side. "I haven't heard of those. Are they good?"

Trowa couldn't bring himself to correct the boy. Most anyone else would have been laughing at this point of the conversation, or had a 'are you serious' face on. It was almost unreal, but those shining eyes, large and curious, spoke volumes that each question was genuine. The more he answered, the more it sunk in. A slightly sickening feeling, even a little bit scary. How long could Quatre have been wandering out on the streets, alone, and not knowing that the world could be dangerous. Cars driving on a road for example. It was simple in Trowa's mind. But now, all those first day's actions, that had at first seemed odd, now made more sense. "How about I ask you that after you try them, deal?"

The pale locks nodded excitedly, shining brightly in the morning sun.

The adventure just continued on from two days prior. The blond boy had slept almost constantly since that first evening, when he had first fallen asleep on the exam room's floor. The spare room was a simple mattress on the floor, but it served its purpose for the few times it was actually needed in the past. It's current resident had been snuggled under a mound of blankets and didn't so much as bat an eye lash when Trowa manhandled him to double checked the bandages wrapped around his shoulder blade.

Besides from the blooded robes that had been dis-guarded long before as unsalvageable, Quatre appeared to have nothing else of his own but a simple golden ring attached on either side by thin chain of the same material, hanging delicately around his neck. It was something that Trowa had missed seeing while cleaning up the blooded boy, but then again, he had been a bit out of it then, quite rightly so.

"Here." He set down two steaming plates of over-easy eggs and buttered toast before taking a seat across from Quatre. "Careful it's hot-!" The finger aiming for the york of the eggs made violent contact, before he could finish his warning. Yellow oozed out over the whites, covering everything in its path, including the appendage that forcefully poked a hole in it.

"This is where you would probably want to use a fork, Quatre."

Eyes of the bluest form blinked at the yellow goo that oozed down his finger before sticking it in his mouth, and smiling at the other across the table. "It's delicious!"

Chuckling Trowa shook his head, the happy air surrounding the other was infectious. Certainly a breath of fresh air from the daily grid of working days and nights at the family clinic. Though this was still exhausting, it was a good kind of exhaustion. Digging into his own plate, Trowa asked a simple question carefully around a mouth of food. "Where did you say you were from Quatre?"

"Shemayim." The finger poked mercilessly at the unsuspecting eggs to win more yolk for the tasting.

Racking his brain for a moment, the green eyed vet couldn't place the name in his own limited knowledge of geography. It did not really surprise him, that was always his worst subject in school. "Is it a small town then? I have not heard of it before. What brought you to visit America?"

"Hmmm." Quatre thought for a moment, eyes lazily rolling to the ceiling in a subconscious motion. "I don't know if it is small. There are two hundred and fifty one of us there, but it is very open and spacious. Duo brought me here. It is a place he has always wanted to show me but never really could."

"And are you liking it so far?"

The blond boy smiled and nodding his head. "Oh yes! Very much. Duo has told me so many stories, but it is never the same as actually seeing it. I'm hoping to learn a lot by being here." The fork was picked up from the table and carefully studied before being fully fisted to poke at a piece of toast. "Now I'll have stories to tell to Duo when I see him again."

"Any idea where he might be now?"

Pale locks swayed back and forth. "He has always returned to me. But will he know where I am, if I'm here?"

The rest of the meal remained quiet and in thought. This didn't seem to be a normal case of a missing person. Even Trowa's returned call to Heero had not been the full story. He had been chewed out enough for hitting somebody with his car and not reporting it. To also have to explain that that very person was currently residing in his spare room... A shiver ran up Trowa's spine at the thought. He loved Heero like a brother, but he was definitely that slightly anal, over protective, do it by the book type of person. What trust he had in a few people had to have been earned at great lengths. Never given. But once gained it was life long.

"We'll find him." Trowa grabbed the empty plates from the table and set them in the sink. "I promise." His mind was already plotting the conversation he would have with Heero the next time he saw him. The officer needed a favor for his current case. Apparently some animal tracks needing to be identified. It was perfect ammo to remind the other that he was doing Heero a 'favor'. A little underhanded, but Trowa was not beneath using it against his friend to save his ear drums from a second lashing. In this situation Heero would be the best place to start looking for Quatre's friend.

Turning back to the table after cleaning up his mess, Trowa found it once again empty. No doubt his guest was off exploring the confines of his apartment. He wiped his hands dry on a dish towel and went to find the mysterious young man, suddenly very grateful that his house was somewhat baby proofed for when his niece came over to visit.

Since the boy was up and about today Trowa figured he'd be excited to go visit the three legged feline at the clinic. It also gave him a chance to pick up a few needed supplies to make his house sustain two mouths for a few days at least.

* * *

"Inspector Yuy?"

Turning halfway in his desk chair, Heero peered back to the door of his small office and to the officer whom addressed him through the, now, cracked doorway.

"Phone call from Miss Une, line two." After a nod of understanding the door was quietly closed again and Heero turned back to pick up his phone's handset.

"Yuy speaking."

"Heero, I hope you are well today. I just got a call from Animal Control. They went to investigate a call in on some signs of a large animal near district 47. Looks like they match the ones in your case. Sounds like they were found in an alley off of Stevens and 1st."

He scooted his chair a little closer to the desk. "Just tracks?"

"Tracks, some claw marks on a dumpster. Nothing more, thankfully. I figured you'd like to know ahead of time. I'll have the official details sent your way once I get them on my desk."

"Thank you Ma'am." A farewell and the phone was set gently back in its cradle. Heero turned his attention to a map, rolled flat on the second table in the room. On it's surface was five small black marks in the shape of an 'X'. Each marking scattered over a different district then its mates. Each holding the location that a body had been found mutilated by what appeared to be a large 'animal'. The newest being in a park about a mile from the area Une had mentioned. Uncapping the lone marker on the table he located the 47th district, then the crossing streets spoken of and added the newly mentioned 'X' to his growing case.

The marker absentmindedly tapped on the solid surface beneath the spread map of the city as Heero studied the six points, trying to piece together a connection with the additional location. While the first points were spread wide across the city, the newer ones were a bit closer together. But if they were really just dealing with a lone wolf, or maybe even a few of them, why did it appear that they were narrowing into a location as of late. The latest one further gave evidence to this. Not to mention that this was the first sighting that had no body to accompany it.

Recapping and setting down the marker, Heero shouldered on his official jacket. Making the decision to go and physically visit the sighting. The Animal Control department, while good in their own duties, might over look a detail that his trained eyes could pick up pertaining to this particular case.

A fifteen minute drive later, found the Japanese man in a neighborhood that he was vaguely familiar with. That realization disturbed him slightly as he put his car in park, just behind the on scene white van of Animal Control. By the looks of things, they were just about done and slowly packing up their own equipment. A tall, older woman with short blond hair noticed him pull up and met him just outside the swing of his car door. The badge on his jacket signifying, without words, what department he was with.

Taking the outstretched hand presented to him, Heero allowed the lady to introduced herself. "Officer, didn't expect any of you to show up for this call. My name's Margret, Margret Thames. I'm head of the Animal Control mobile team."

"Heero Yuy." Glanced around the area, the Japanese policeman mentally noted several buildings that he had personally been in. Then over the woman's shoulder into the alleyway behind her, where the rest of her team was cleaning up.

Margret noticed the change of direction in eye contact immediately and led her guest over to the area where the tracks had been found. An area of soft mud from the rain storm a couple days prior. Tucked away from the sun, allowing it to stay moist even after the rain had ended. Two large tracks were clearly imprinted in the ground next to an old painted dumpster. The additional claw marks, Une had mentioned were located near the top of the dumpster's rim. Peeling away old red paint and gouging the metal that comprised the bin.

"We got the call from a lady this morning. She noticed them while taking out her trash. Apparently her apartment is a few floors above the bakery around the corner." Margret jerked her thumb back where they had come from. "It's obvious that no normal dog left these. So she was genuinely concerned."

Crouching down to sit on his heels, Heero studied the mud closer. "Did your team take molds of these?"

Placing a hand on her hip the older woman nodded her head. "Yes sir, along with several pictures. We just packed up the camera. I have a feeling there is more to this then a wild animal in the city if the police have been called in, hmm?"

Heero grunted an affirmative, scanning the surrounding area for anything that might have been missed. "This is the sixth case involving a large animal of some sort. but the first time a body has not accompanied it." Margret tailed him, offering any input she had on any small details that they had found in their own investigation. Once satisfied that he had seen what was needed with his own eyes, Heero reached into his breast pocket and handed Margret his personal card with contact information.

"If you come across anything else this large again, please contact me directly."

"Sure thing, Officer Yuy."

Leaving the dark alleyway and stepping back into the lowering sunlight, Heero paused, looking to the distance a bit to his right. A chill settling in his chest. He knew the area because it was Trowa's neighborhood. The tall apartment complex could be seen a few blocks over above the local businesses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Seven Heavens  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Story Notes:** I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.

I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** I feel like I'm having a little bit of a hard time writing out Quatre since the first couple of chapters. It is difficult to get my mind wrapped around his, one that has never experience anything 'negative'. So I apologize if he is seeming a bit one note. That will change, but I have a bit more until I get there. Thanks for sticking with me! :)

* * *

_"For the Son of Man came to seek and to save that which was lost."_

* * *

He was late, that in and of itself, was unheard of for the one named Heero Yuy. Not that his job was easily predictable. But he made due to keep work and his social life balanced on that fine line where they did not interfere with one another. Granted his meeting with Trowa was work related, but the idiots in the forensic team had kept him longer then was planned for. It was hard enough for the two of them to schedule a time to meet, both being busy professionals.

"Officer Yuy!"

A muttered curse was kept well under his breath. The call of his name had come from the direction his back was turned to. Dropping his jacket over an arm the Japanese man turned around after locking the door to his office. A pudgy man he recognized as one of the evening dispatchers pushed past a group socializing in the hallway. "Please wait a moment Sir."

Eyes half lidded with an annoyance that his voice echoed. "I'm late for an appointment. What is it?"

"I couldn't page you at your desk..." The man stopped a few feet from him and took a moment to catch his breath. That at least explained the call Heero had ignored a few minutes before. "A call just came in from the field. A body was found-"

Attention was immediately focused on the shorter man. "Where!?"

The dispatcher didn't seem offended by the rough grab of his arm, turning him back to the direction he had come and propelling him forward. "12th street. Robinson's team just got on scene, it couldn't have happened more then ten minutes before they arrived. Paramedics were already on site, apparently the person was still alive when they got there."

The dispatcher room was electronically locked by a badge pass. Keeping unwanted noise to a minimum for those working within. Heero slapped his ID card to the detector and was prompted by a beep and a green light that door had unlocked. He ignore the other people in the room when they looked his direction. Instead making his way to an obviously abandoned headset before a multiple row of monitors. The unit was placed to his ear so he could demand a status, exact location, and give an eta for his own arrival. He then offered up the headset back to its original owner. "Alert all squads in that area, tell them to keep an eye out for a large canine. Page me if anything comes back understood?

The man nodded his head before again taking his seat and donning the ear piece once again.

Heero wasted no time, leaving the confined room at a jog, not stopping until he reached his vehicle, parked in the precinct's ramp. The sun was just beginning to dip to the horizon. All of the prior attacks had occured in the evening, the police then receiving a call in the morning when an unsuspecting person stumbled upon the cold body. This time, it was different.

Turning the key, Heero's unmarked Ford Sho roared to life as he hugged his phone to the crook of his neck, impatiently listening to the mechanical ring repeat several times. The call connected just as he put the car in gear and flipped on his lights.

"Don't tell me you're going to be late, Heero."

The jest was ignored for the more important matter. "Trowa, are you indoors?"

"Indoors? Actually I'm walking up my front stairs as we speak. Why the odd question?"

Roughly depressing the gas pedal caused his tires to noisily loose traction for a split second. "Get inside and stay there. I'll be there shortly."

The line clicked dead as Heero disconnected the call and tossed the cell phone to the passenger seat. Sirens and flashing lights going as he pulled out to the main road.

* * *

A step to his front door, Trowa paused, starring down at the cracked screen that displayed Heero's mug shot and stated, underneath, 'disconnected'. Thinking that was a bit rude, even for the police officer, the brown haired young man stuck the phone back in his pocket and rebalanced the bags of groceries that he had shuffled to one arm when his phone begin to vibrate.

Next to him Quatre was oblivious to the strange phone call, instead smiling up to the spectrum of colors shifting, saturating, as the sun sunk lower beneath the earth's horizon.

"You'll see spots again if you keep starring straight at the sun." Finishing out his keys, the main door to the complex of condos was unlocked and held open for the shorter of the two to head inside first. Trowa looked around the area after, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. There had to be a reason why Heero would want him to be indoors. There were sirens filling the air. An ambulance, by the sound. But many years of living in middle of a large city had him pushing their sound to a white background noise. Ignorable as the airplane traffic overhead.

Long shadows crept from the base of each tall structure in his neighborhood, a crimson hue being blocked by thick dark lines. It didn't help that the street lights in front of his building had burnt out a day or two prior. When did the city plan on replacing them anyway?

Once back to the comforts of his own home, Trowa set his arm load of groceries on the counter, adding to the bag Quatre had set down to rifle through. Carefully inspecting each item they had purchased. This was their second trip to the store. The cabinets were grateful for the occupied space. The vet went about collecting items set in the blond's 'already seen' pile and put them away in their proper places. He learned in was far safer this way. The first time he had to describe each and every object he laid his hands on if Quatre had not already seen it.

One big learning game.

"Quatre." The boy swung blue-green eyes upward, listening. "Why don't you grab that red bottle and the bandages from the bathroom. I'll look at your back before Heero gets here." Pale locks bounce with the enthusiast nod before the younger boy hopped off the stool and went to follow the simple directions.

Trowa quickly finished putting away the items they bought while the other was away from the room. Then glanced out the window above the sink. The world had darkened outside to night fall. The glow now too low to be seen amongst the high-rises he lived within. Padding bare feet on hard wood brought he thoughts back to the inside world. Quatre scooted a tall stool near the sink and set down the items he was sent to fetch, then plopped down on the seat, perched cross legged before removing his plain t-shirt.

The bandages already hugging his body were, again, tinged pink. Trowa frowned. It had been several days and the slow but steady blood flow from the injury had yet to cease. It was a bit dis-concerning to the vet. Perhaps there was a bit of hemophilia that he was unaware of without the proper tests.

"Trowa?"

He'd have to think about it a bit more later. "Hmm?"

"What's Heero like?"

The air filled with a soft chuckle. How could one explain the hard ass that was Heero Yuy. Especially to someone who seemed to find joy in the dirtiest puddle of water after that large storm. "He's definitely special in his own way." The half naked boy in front of him hummed and rocked slightly side to side, imagining. "Doesn't smile much, no sense of humor... but... he's loyal." The salve was spread across the oblong wound and the bandages carefully replaced.

Quatre failed to cover a yawn with his fisted shirt. Heero was the person who was going to help him find Duo. But the excitement of seeing Duo couldn't keep his brain from thinking 'now' was the perfect time to sleep. The sensation of comfort, dark and soothing, followed by images of the things and places he had learned about on Earth. Sleep was probably one of his favorite things. His body agreed by issuing another yawn.

Trowa gave each of his palms a once over. They were only left with a few scabs as a reminder of his first experience with a car. "Go take a nap. Heero and I have business to discuss. I'll wake you after and we can talk about your friend, okay?" Quatre nodded before shuffling off to the spare room, now his room. Smiling at the anticipation of the dreams he would find waiting when he closed his eyes.

Once alone the tall vet sighed, setting the coffee pot to brew ten cups. Whether Heero would want some or not, he didn't care. As much as the last few days were like a vacation with shortened work days as Cathy covered more shifts to allow him time to satisfy the curiosity of the strange boy. He was exhausted all the same. He imagined the same state of mind if he had to watch his niece for an extended period of time.

Not to mention the fact that he had a feeling the three legged cat was going to become a permanent resident of his home. If the hand full of cat toys, freshly bought and on his counter were any evidence. He sat down on the abandoned stool and propped his head up with both hands under his chin. The bubbling of machine behind him soon filled the air with a refreshing aroma.

The clock ticked by a full hour before he ever realized, to wonder, where was Heero.

* * *

The dream cat, dressed in a pink dress, dancing in the middle of an empty road, was lost to a blank canvas of black. The weight that was his body slowly became reality in its unnatural heaviness. Quatre rolled to his back, feeling the blanket that he had been under slip off and fall the short distance to the floor. The weight of a 'body' was something he could not seem to get use to, but its existence was happily welcomed ever time he awoke. It was his first reminder of the new world he had fallen into.

The open bedroom window let in a slight breeze, musty and comforting. He brushed a hand over his nose, shooing away a tickle from an unknown material. An odd sensation trickling into his heart kept him from falling back into a peaceful slumber. He faintly remembered the feeling from when he last saw Duo. It had settled in his chest because of the odd look the seeker had worn in his wide violet eyes.

The living sounds of the outside world were quietly overwritten by pronounced words. "This land, does not deserve the purity you bring to it."

That voice was not Trowa's. Thick lashes slowly parted, creating a pathway for the moonlight to illuminate his pupils. The black void directly above him, mere inches away, was almost mistaken for the darkened ceiling of the room. But, it had been fabric against his nose, just the faintest of contact of pitched material.

A dark robed being bent, unnaturally, from its standing position. Head drooped low to the bed, hovering in the air just barely above Quatre's own, sleep relaxed, face. The unplaced feeling, tightly clenched tightly in the pit of his stomach, shifting his body in an unconscious shiver. The same slivers of shimmering light cascaded over the waves of dark fabric, but no light reached the area surrounded by the deep hood.

"An angel fallen to Earth... What would Gabriel say?"

Blue eyes blinked owlishly, unsure if the question required him to answer. A shift of movement behind the familiar cloaked figure drew Quatre's attention slowly beyond the one invading the majority of his field of vision. Near the window, hunched in the shadow where the moonlight could not reach, was a hulking dog like creature with glowing red eyes. An icy chill ran rampant through Quatre's entire body and his gazed darted away with a gasp.

The void of nothingness closed the small remaining space between them, and Quatre found his breath lost. "Does my pet frighten you, young one?" A gloved hand ran fingers lightly down his pale cheek, stopping just before the glinting gold around the angel's neck. "...So young." The thin appendages suddenly tensed, hooking roughly into the skin beneath. Forcing the feather pillow to give space as the blond head was forced downward and required the room to indent in further. A surprised choking sound forced its way out of the angel's narrowed esophagus.

The un-Earthly being chuckled, pleased.

But, only for a short moment. The plain gold ring, hung flat on the chain flashed far brighter then the light from the moon would allow and a snarl erupted from the folds of dark material. Lanced with pain, the covered hand withdrew sharply and the figure stumbled backwards until the furthest distance from the mattress on the floor was obtained. His beast had already vanished with a shallow howl, along with the unexpected flash of pure white.

Harsh breaths were the lone sound in the room until a soft knock rapped on the door to the bedroom.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Light from the living room chased away the darkness as the door cracked inwards. Blue eyes tore away from the window just as Trowa issued a surprised exclamation to the presence of an unknown figure in the room. That was followed by a barked command to move and a glint of metal in the moonlight. A person, Quatre did not recognize, forcefully shouldered passed the tallest of the three. He held a small object bone straight and pointed to the stranger directly across the room from him.

"Who are you?!" The new comer did not allow his outstretched arm waver even an inch as he took forward steps in a sliding fashion, bringing himself closer to the bed in the middle of the room. The haunting laughter that echoed off the walls, was not an answer that Heero expected. He blinked slanted eyes, just for a moment, and the figure was suddenly beyond the wall to the outside world. Starring back inside at them through the glass of the open window. Dark blue eyes widen a bare fraction of a millimeter, there was no way a person could have moved that fast.

The long robe washed out to a hue gray, contrasting under the full light of the moon. Another lost second and the material momentarily left behind gravity as the stranger took a step off the small metal balcony. Cursing, Heero rushed the remaining distance to the window, hanging his weapon and upper body out the opening.

"Are you okay?!" Trowa knelt to the floor beside the bed and placed both his hands on the blond's thin shoulders. Worry was etched on his face. Quatre did not answer, nor did he meet the green eyed gaze, instead keeping focus on the outside world. Softly, Trowa tried again. "Quatre?" A warm hand on his cheek forced the unblinking gaze to swing back and meet the one at his side. Trowa inspected him quickly from head to toe, noting the slight quivering of the small body and the reddened spots standing out harshly on the others pale neck.

The window slamming violently shut, caused Trowa to jump. Heero set the lock and closed the thick curtains, all while speaking harshly into his cell phone. When he had punched in a call, Trowa was unsure, but he was happy to let the officer handle the apparent break-in to his condo. He helped the shaken blond up and out the bed, leading him out of the room to keep Heero's language from scaring him, possibly, further.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Impossibly wide eyes watched his every moment now, and the young man's head shook even though a hand rested lightly over the skin at his neck. Sitting Quatre on the couch, Trowa collected a small zip lock bag of ice from the kitchen. The boy held it to his neck when directed. Kneeling in front of him, Trowa ran a hand through his brown hair, hoping to calm his own nerves a bit. It wasn't every day that you had someone break into your house and threaten your guest.

That and the fact that, when, Heero had finally shown up to his door, he was talking about a murder that had happened less then a block away. A large dog of some sort attacking a poor young man in broad daylight. Then the distressed noise from the spare room, followed by an echoed howl. The hairs on his arms, once again, stood on end just by remembering it.

Heero emerged from the room after a few more minutes, his hand gun out of sight, put back in whatever hidden holster he kept on his person both on and off duty. "There is still a squad car in the area, they'll circle the block and look for him." He looked to the back Trowa's unannounced guest's blond head. "I didn't realize you had company."

Trowa bit his cheek. "I planned to introduce you two after we got done going through your case pictures." He patted the boy's knee affectionately. "Heero, meet Quatre. Quatre, He-" The choking sound, follow by several harsh coughs in order to clear the aspiration unsuspecting lungs, had Trowa stopping mid sentence and starring. The expression of shear surprise was one he had never before witnessed on the Japanese man's face.

"D-Did you say 'Quatre'?!"

Trowa nodded, slowly, confused and frankly a bit concerned. Watching Heero take the large step needed to get around the couch and gain a better viewing angle of the young man seated there.

The face that turned up to greet his own was just as described by another voice in his mind's eye. "Blond hair and the biggest blue eyes you have ever seen..."

The vet's confusion rose at the statement, looking between his friend and Quatre. "What?"

"I met someone. A few days ago while having breakfast with Wufei." Heero paused in his explanation, eyes shifting for a moment back to Trowa, before continuing. "He was looking for a friend that he had gotten separated from."

Slowly the dazed look vacated those very blue eyes, replaced with a sparkle of building joy. The smile that spread out on that young boy's face lit up the room and dispelled the thoughts of the unwelcome intrusion. Heero was unable to place the feeling that grew in the center of his chest at the sight growing before him. But he knew that he had found that lost person by a lucky chance.

"Duo!"

Trowa looked stunned at the happy shout and Heero could do nothing more then nod his messy brown head slowly.

"Wait.." The vet started. "You can't be serious!" An uplifted eyebrow from the Japanese man had him eating his words. "But..." Trowa stopped, he knew he was just stumbling over jumbled words now. "I think, I need another cup of coffee."

"Agreed. I do not suppose you have any brandy, do you?"

A lengthened blink. Trowa could count on two hands the number of times he had seen Heero drink even a drop of alcohol. "I do not, but I think a bit of scotch will work just as well." Heero grunted an agreement, following his friend towards the kitchen.

"What is scotch?" Quatre questioned, bringing up the rear and leaving his ice pack to melt on the couch cushions. The memories of the unlikely meeting fading away just as his dream of a colorfully colored dancing cat did.

Trowa fished out a honey colored bottle from above the fridge and removed the top to let Quatre take a good inhale over the open neck of the twelve year old scotch. Blue-green eyes blinked back the tears that sprang forth from the sharp smell assaulting his nasal passage. "I'll pour you some tea, okay?" Trowa grabbed three mugs and poured out the requested items before the other could even answer. He wasn't about to give the boy alcohol.

The steaming mug with a tea bag floating in it was an easy distraction. Ever since Cathy had made them tea, that first day, it was all Quatre ever wanted.

Heero gathered the pictures of animal prints, arranging them into a neat pile on the edge of the counter. They had not had much of a chance to look at them yet, but he had a feeling they would not be going to bed anytime soon. They could finish with work a bit later. Now, instead, he was more interested in the odd tale that had started out at a small cafe and evolved into a evening drink. This was very different from the meeting he had with Duo. Heero watched a pale finger poked at the tea bag in the hot water for a while before blowing to cool the temperature of the water down.

Focusing past the steam rising above the cup's rim the police officer realized he was not the only one doing the observing. Quatre's head tilted slightly to one side while puffing at his drink. "So you have really seen Duo? Where is he now?" Set between them, after all the drinks were handed out, Trowa seemed to be fighting a smile that threatened to make an appearance as the questions continued to pile up. "Does he know I'm here?" A pause for a sip, and perhaps a thought. "Trowa says you don't smile."

The said man, painfully, choked down a large mouthful of alcohol infused coffee. Face turning a shade of red possibly from the heat of the drink, or, possibly from the blunt statement made.

"Is that so?" Dark eyes narrowed and shifted to his friend for a split second. Then focused back to the smaller blond. "And what else has he told you about me?"

A pale finger rested on Quatre's temple as he thought, ignoring the frantic 'don't say anything else' signs Trowa was, not so secretly, making from across the counter. "Um, he said you have no sense of humor." Another glare was shared between the two dark haired young men. "And that you are loyal!" The pale boy smiled at the conversation in his memory.

Heero chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. "Well there was one good thing, at least." The vet's palm made solid contact with his forehead. He was ignore... for now. "I'm not sure where Duo is now, unfortunately. But I can put out a bulletin at work and keep an eye out for him when I drive my rounds. Luckily, he is easily recognizable." The scotch gave his coffee just enough bite to be noticeably warm on its way down. Trowa's obsession for expensive coffee beans probably helped as well.

"You have a car too?!" Those bright eyes flashed again with excitement, ignoring his tea and leaning forward to the newest person. "Does it look like Trowa's? Can I ride in it? He does not let me go near any cars after he hit me with his." Pink lips pouted genuinely.

Coffee was violently spit back into Heero's cup. The Japanese officer turned with a shocked look to Trowa to see if the statement was true. Finding the guiltiness painfully painted on the others face like a carnival mask.

Busted, Trowa swallowed hard before trying to explain himself while under the full intensity of the famous Yuy death glare. "Heero, I swear I was going to tell you!"

A hand was swiped through to air to the officer's side. "When?!" Realization dawned. "This was the accident you were in a few days ago, wasn't it? During that storm?!"

Unable to deny, a small whine rose in the back of Trowa's throat, which he attempted to drown with the remaining coffee in his cup. There was no way he was going to get out of the lashing he had been avoiding by NOT telling his friend what had really happened that day.

"You hit him with your car... and did not even report it? Or even tell 'me' about it when you called me moments after!"

Yep, pan to fire. Swiping the tall bottle of scotch from its sitting spot on the counter top, Trowa refilled his glass. This time, forgoing the adding of the coffee part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Seven Heavens  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Story Notes:** I know very little of religion, so I am researching as I go. I also may 'make up' as I go. You have been warned.

I also don't tend to write stories with pairings. Everything you see is strictly friendship.

**Chapter Notes:** A bit longer of a wait then I would like for this chapter. I have actually had this chapter 'almost' done for awhile now. But that one middle scene needed to be finished. Well, it is finally done! Please let me know what you think. Is the story confusing? I wonder about that slightly, lol. We are getting close to events getting explained a bit better :)

* * *

_"When thou walkest through the fire, thou shalt not be burned; neither shall the flame kindle upon thee."_

* * *

Hope was not something Duo was ready to give up. No matter the unknown of what would happen to an angel who lost a wing and fell the long distance to the Earth they watched over. It was not an occurrence of Heaven. The splender of hundreds of white feathers allowed angels to freely venture from one clouded ground to the next. Light and never tiring. Their duties within the golden gate were symbolized by the pure white on the back they were created with.

Quatre was no different. An angel created by the God Almighty to carry out his duties as seen needed, under the watchful guidance of the Archangel Gabriel.

His heart pained him. Duo clenched his violet eyes against the sting that sprang forth. Maybe... if he had waited for Gab to return to Shemayim. Maybe if he had stayed by Quatre's side that time, none of this would have happened. The Archangel would have come back and been able to deal with the evil that had evaded Heaven. Maybe...

A tug on his braid had the Seeker, once again, allowing his eyes to open. Finding small infant hands, pudgy and soft grasping at the hair ends that had come loose of their bindings. Holding the baby, the mother lightly patted the gurgling bundle on his bottom, happy that the child was behaving during that evening's sermon. She couldn't see the young man with drooping black wings seated on the pew next to her. In fact, none of the dozens of people in the room could but, apparently, a tiny human barely strong enough to control his own limbs.

Giving the interested baby blues a small smile, Duo replaced his, already abused locks, with a finger to appease the little one. Normally, while on Earth, his presence was invisible to all but those desperate enough to see him. Their numbers were few, but he made sure each and every one of them realized that their life would not cease to exist just because they faded away on the Earthly soil.

Those dying unexpectedly, and before their time would normally be the ones to see. Scared and confused, they would throw aside the veil on their eyes and find that an angel, they would never realize that Duo was not actually an angel, was watching over them. Ready to ease their passing to another life. The elderly were the opposite. They had, long ago, accepted that they would be moving on to their next life. Angels were not need to ease a long lived mind from its flesh covered shell.

Babies were special. Close enough to the beginning of their own creation to still see the world as the Creator did. The memories this little one was taking in at that very moment would be lost as more important information filled up the neuron connections in his brain. But for now, Duo would gladly entertain the bald human, earning a happy little giggle as a prize.

The daughter of the man Duo had remembered before he forcefully came to Earth was an unusual and fragile situation. A human that would go on living should never see the Seeker that walked on the Earth, searching for the souls to be gathered and led to the stairway rising to Heaven. However, once in a great while, they desperation would rise to that of one losing their own life. And their eyes would be opened to see the one residing over the last precious moments that their loved one had.

Even though, his situation was different, Duo felt a sense of accomplishment when he was able to also ease the mind of a dying person's loved one. They never saw him as a 'black winged angel'. They only ever saw him as 'an angel'. And pleaded that he watch over the one soon to be joining him in Heaven. It was always something he could promised from the bottom of his being.

But who was there to ease his own mind now? No matter the situation occurring in Heaven now, he would not leave until he was able to bring Quatre back with him. And then? Was it even safe to return? He did not know, but he would cross that path after the blond angel was found.

The Pastor at the front of room, standing on a raised section of floor asked the people seated to bow their heads in prayer. Duo did as well, leaving his finger captured by the infant as he did so. The prayers were heard, each and every one of them. That was an angel's job in Shemayim. But... were there any angels left to listen, he wondered? None the less, he prayed. Prayed that he'd find the young angel soon and find him safe from any harm, he did not understand.

The next time Heero sat waiting at their usual table for Wufei, attempting to enjoy a cup of coffee, he had a bit more occupying his mind then just the case involving canine tracks. There had been that odd individual, disturbing the peace of the small cafe the last time they met for breakfast. And speaking to Sara on his way back to the patio, that disheveled young man had not been back since.

Having met the person Duo was so desperate to find that morning, he now understood a bit more of the panic that had been in those large eyes. The naive persona he was introduced to the night before, Quatre. And upon hearing additional details later on, while first, scolding Trowa more about his 'accidentally' hitting of a human being, and second, about having practically invited a complete stranger to live with him in his home. Heero would have been worried as well. The foreigner understood nothing of life within a city such as theirs.

Trowa was genuinely concerned himself and that reason was enough for him to open his home to the unknown blond, no matter societies norms.

Dark brown bangs swept along his forehead as he shook his head to the memories. He was not a believer in fate, but a simple chill ran down his spine and the 'could have beens'.

He was onto his second cup by the time his friend arrived, pulling out the extra chair and sitting down elegantly. The tea was delivered before Heero set down the newspaper he had meant to read, but instead, just starred through as his thoughts remained else where. The inside pages had a well downplayed article on the very object of his work. He was unsure on when the media had caught wind of the pattern of attacks. He knew the chief of his department had made a valiant effort to stamp out any fires that an uninformed reporting agency could have started. Apparently not all of them however.

The disguarded folds of paper were scooped up by the Chinese man now across the table. And Heero watched the other for a moment as his dark eyes scanned over that very article, before gently setting the paper back down and focusing back on steaming mug before him.

"How much threating was done to keep all the details of that under wraps?" Wufei finally asked after his first sip.

An annoyed sigh. "Many... I'm sure. Une called me at three this morning to warn me of it being printed in todays news. Those idiots are going to turn this into a panic and the police will be getting calls on every Chihuahua roaming the streets." Heero was not looking forward to actually getting into the office for the day and seeing what calls they had already fielded since the morning paper hit the news stands.

Wufei voiced his sympathy. He was, again, grateful for the life path he had decided to remain on. Mo matter the pressure Heero's superior officer gave him to make a signed commitment to the force. Situation such as this made 'helping' on a case once in a while, perfectly logical to him. "Get a chance to talk to Trowa?" It was not a complete change of topic, but it seemed appropriate.

Heero nodded. "Last night actually." He dropped his head to be cradled cheek to hand, propped on the table. "We finally looked at them after Une called." unblinking eyes watched the steam rise from dual mugs.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow upwards. The slouched position across from him was very un-Heero like posture, no matter where they were and who they were with. "Is there a reason you were still at his place that late?"

"We had a couple of drinks."

The black head jerked back an inch at the confession and he immediately rebuttaled, "You don't drink." Wrinkles of concern formed on Wufei's forehead as he forgot about the drink he was nursing. "Maybe you should back this story up. Starting a bit earlier in the evening perhaps?"

Chuckling, Heero shifted his head to nod slightly. Rehashing the prior evening. Starting from the call into the department on a new incident. Then to the part when he finally arrived at the Vet's condo to have him look over the pictures. Of course not leaving out the fact that an unwanted intruder broke into the spare bedroom. And lastly, interested to see if slanted eyes could become any wider, Heero posed the question. "Did you know Trowa has a stranger currently living with him?"

The martial artist slowly shook his head, stunned to silence.

"Neither did I... Until last night." Heero pointed a single finger back into the establishment, towards the hostess desk. "Do you remember that homeless looking guy who came in here looking for a friend he lost?"

This time, Wufei nodded.

Voice raising slightly, the Japanese office continued, edging forward in his seat. "Trowa, apparently, hit that guy's 'friend' with his car during that big storm a few days back." Annoyed, the Officer smacked the palm of his hand to the surface of their table. Heero still could not believe that Trowa would keep that sort of information secret from him. At least he wasn't the only one. "The kid has been at his house ever since." He tipped the bottom of his coffee mug to the sky, downing the last of the liquid. Maybe, if he drank enough, it would stave off the weariness he was already feeling. The glass was refilled from a fresh pot.

They sat in silence for a while after. Wufei's mind trying to process the info he heard in a series of unbelieving blinks. And Heero continued to simmer. When all else failed he mind just defaulted back to work in a professional manner.

"And Trowa agrees... The tracks we have been seeing look to be that of a wolf. 'But' he mentioned that these appear to be almost twice the size of an average wolf print. He also finds it very peculiar that a wolf has ventured this far into a city of any kind. Even with the possibility that it is a lone roaming male that has decided to make Edwards Park his territory. It is almost unheard of, there are too many people and loud noises that would detour it from coming this far into the city limits." Hero knew it was time to take a more offensive stance in the strange case. "I'll be calling the DNR today to see if we can get some traps set up."

"You might want to think about re-arming your men as well. I would worry about the reliability of your standard issue pistols taking out something that big unless it was too close for comfort. Not to mention wolves are endangered... You should probably ask the DNR about tranquilizer guns when you talk to them."

Heero nodded his agreement to the statement. Even the shotguns loaded into every police car only had a magazine full of buckshot, with beanbags as another option. Neither would help them if they actually came face to face with the wolf wandering the streets.

A length of silence stretched between them again before. "How am I going to locate him?"

"Who?" Carefully watching the his long time friend across the table. Wufei could predict the thought process. "The wolf... or Duo?" As dedicated to his work as Heero might be, the far away gaze was not the typical calculating look he was use to being on the receiving end of. "You might want to try the Sacred Heart Church." Dark blue eyes questioned the statement, the Chinese man was not of the Christian faith. "I've seen him there a couple of times, sitting on the stairs in the evening."

"This conversation is beginning to sound like a soap opera."

"A guilty pleasure Heero?" Wufei chuckled at the screwed up look he was given. "I've got the tab today." He staved off rebuttal with a wave of his hand. "And I'll be getting you a to-go cup for your coffee. You might want to consider staying away from alcohol in the future. I can tell your brain is not operating any where near its normal level. If anyone else sees it... they are going to think you are broken."

Heero grumbled, but did not deny the statement. He could deal with murder mysteries day in and day out. But the recent events were starting to hit a little to close to home for comfort. This morning he woke up feeling detached. At least the long hours spent at Trowa's last night had allowed him enough time to be sure he could safely drive back to his own apartment.

Checking the time on his phone after Wufei left to do as stated. He would have just enough time to swing by the mentioned church for a quick glance. Depending on the damage control needed once he got to work, he could check in the evening as well.

If what his friend said was correct, then he had seen Duo more then once at that church. Perhaps the homeless were able to find a night's shelter there.

* * *

In the end, several days passed with no sign of the long haired boy on the stone stairs that led up to the small church. It was only a few blocks from Wufei's dojo and Heero knew the other walked past it on his way to and from work. No wonder the two had bumped into each other.

Heero, it seemed, was not so lucky. His time was already limited due to his work and the duties required of him. But he made a point to try and, at least, pass by the location once a day. His days consisted of going between a missing canine case to a missing boy case. For someone use to working long and unknown hours he was getting worn down. Une had finally kicked him out of the office that day. Telling him to get a real meal and bring her the receipt in the morning, it would be expensed to the precinct's budget for that month.

Not that everyone would consider raw fish a 'real' meal. But being of Japanese descent, the thick cuts of fish topped over warm and slightly sweetened rice was the best way he could think of the relax a little bit as ordered. It also helped that he would not be the one footing the bill for it either.

There were few places in the city that he would ever consider eating sushi from. His tastes had been fine tune from an early age to what was 'quality' in this industry. And he often made it at home as well. Only using fresh fish he bought that morning from the fisherman's wharf. As simple as it looked however, it really was an art, and he had no problem, today, letting someone else prepare the meal.

This location was called the "Inari", they specialized in four different kinds Tuna, specifically serving one called Fatty Tuna, and was Heero's favorite restaurant. It was small, only being able to seat about a dozen people at the counter where the sushi was prepared right in front of your eyes. A large tank was behind the sole itamae, sushi chef, holding a few large fish that were never the same when he came in for a meal.

A small flat screen TV was the only 'western' item in the tiny room. He figured it was more for the shop owners benefit then the customers. The evening news played on mute, subtitles flashing along the bottom of the screen. He had never heard any of the few workers speak any English, and being fluent in his native Japanese, Heero never tested the waters on if any of them actually could.

That evening, Heero was the only, non-working, body in the building. The drumming of rain on the windows probably attributed to that. Either people had stayed in their own homes for dinner that evening. Or the storm was keeping them in the same spot since it had started.

Another piece of Tuna nigiri was set on the geta, a wooden plate styled as the traditional wooden sandal by the same name. Heero gave a slight dip in his head, while saying, "Arigatou." His chopsticks skillfully cradled the fish on top of rice, careful to not allow too much pressure to break apart the loosely packed grain before it reached his mouth. There was no doubt that the Tuna found at the "Inari" was the best offered in the city.

Red backed text flashing on the TV captured his attention. Breaking news on a fire that had started in a several story residential building. The feed showed several yellow clad fire fighters moving about the scene in an orderly fashion. Ushering people from all sides of the building, residents coming from every exit possible in a panic. Black smoke billowed to hide most of the live video that was being played.

Heero took a moment to check that his phone was on and the ring tone turned up. In case his assistance would be called in to help with the situation.

The itamae who had been serving him that evening called back to the kitchen, fluent Japanese mentioning the same news that the officer had watched moments before. But the conversation between the older couple brought up one piece of missed information that caused his blood to turn to ice.

"Anata wa sore o kurikaesu koto ga dekimasu?" Heero asked, eyes jumping to the speaker over a divide of glass. A wash of dread slowly building as he waited for the the shop owner to repeat what he had been saying to his significant other. Praying there had been a misunderstanding.

"Ah, Sore wadearu," A hand, holding a white towel, waved towards the small TV, before repeating a name. "Parkview Manor."

The stool tipped back on two legs as Heero stood straight, luckily righting itself after a single rock. Several bills were hastily retrieved and dropped on the counter before the brown haired man rudely rushed out of the sushi restaurant without a word of thanks. Leaving the remaining occupants starring in his wake, confused by the unlikely behavior from a regular customer.

His manners had been roughly pushed aside by a blind panic, a feeling Heero Yuy was not acquainted to. His job required that he remianed level headed and logically thinking at any and all times. There were many instances when human lives actually depended upon it. But at that moment, a single car key trembled in the rain before finding the hole needed to unlock his car's door, Heero's mind was in a state of shock and his body was acting purely on auto pilot. He would later not even be able to recall if he had put on his seatbelt before throwing the car into first gear and giving it enough gas to swing the back end around a full 180 on the slick pavement so he was traveling northbound.

Parkview Manor was a name he was familiar with, it was a tall structure of nothing but residential condos. His heart clenched painfully in his chest and he ground molars. He had been to that very building just a few days prior, enjoying a cup of, slightly, spiked coffee. His hand automatically found the button that turned his Sho into a proper police car. Red and blues flashed from the inside of both front and back windows and the hidden siren behind his bumper roared to life.

Trowa's condo was nestled in the middle of that sky scrapper. A simple two bedroom home that Heero remembered going with to first look at when the other talked about buying it. He wanted to make sure Trowa was not buying a run down dump just because it had a 'open floor plan' and was 'pet friendly'.

The sinking feeling in his gut had him swallowing back bile as it traveled upwards. As much as he was upset at the tall vet for withholding information. If anything happened to him... Heero's own mind could not even stand to finish the thought.

True to their purpose the lights on his unmarked police car had the few other vehicles on the road pulling to the side and out of the way. Une would have his hide, if she ever took a look at the chip recording his engine's ECU. The needle on his speedometer was pointed higher then, by their guidelines, it should ever be in a populated area. But with the storm keeping the streets emptier then normal, Heero was willing to risk the rep-remand.

However, somewhere in the subconscious portion of his mind a sliver of awareness kept the habit of looking to the spot in front of the church. The very spot, he had been checking, unsuccessfully, for several days now. A lone, wet, figure occupied those very stone stairs this time, and had the officer swearing heatedly at his steering wheel before slamming on the brakes and shifting into reverse in a show of squealing tires and smoke.

The window was fully down by the time he had retraced the driven path backwards to the area in front of the Sacred Heart church. Wide violet eyes starred, shocked, at the vehicle that had left twin black lines on the street. The whites fully becoming visible as they were brought to look at the recognizable driver of said vehicle.

"Get in!" Heero shouted from the driver's seat. Then a more commanding, "Now!" Cutting off the question dancing on Duo's lips before it could be spoken over the distance.

Though once he was in the passenger seat, the long haired boy quickly second guessed that decision as his body was thrown backwards as the car, once again reached a speed that was questionable for safety reasons. He hastily clicked together the buckle and clip of his seat belt before clinging to the door's arm rest in an effort to steady himself from shifting sideways.

The pale parlor of the man he had met once before had him swallowing his question of motive. Instead carefully watching the driver reach to turn up the volume of the dash equipped police scanner. Several voices loudly filled the air between the two of them and the whirling siren clearing the path for the fast moving vehicle. Making a quick directional scan at a lighted intersection, Heero took a hard left, barely lifting his foot off the gas pedal.

A couple of minutes of other voices passed before the officer acknowledged the brunette he had practically forced into his car. "We're going to be coming up to a building fire. You are to stay in this car, understood?"

Unable to cross his arms, or risk being thrown about again, Duo instead pursed his lips. "Maybe you would like to explain a bit more about what is going on instead?"

Deciding not to waste time with sugar coating, the Japanese man bluntly added, "I found your friend."

A sharp intake of breath was tailed by a higher pitched, "Heero, you have to tell me where...?!" A choked "...please..."

Heero shook off the hand that suddenly gripped his arm, the one he needed to switch gears. "We'll be there soon. BUT you cannot get out of the car, Once we arrive I'll go find him, along with my friend. I'll bring them back, okay?"

Quick, almost, hyperventilating breaths was the only answer he received.

Taking the last turn onto Trowa's block, the rain darkened the surrounding area to almost non existence against the light created by the meters high blaze. The entire lower level of the building was engulfed. The roads were blocked off by a wall of flashing lights. Police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. Heero could only pray that the two he was about to search for were out of the building and safely away from the natural threat.

* * *

Trowa stared at the blazing wall in front of him, eyes reflecting fire. Droplets of water dripped from his hair down to the ground. All around him police and firefighters shouted, working to combat the flames that had come to life in the lowest level of his building. He squeezed numb fingers, keeping the thick wool blanket clutched around his body, fending off the chill of the night air and the rain pellets that fell from the darkened sky. He was not sure if he would ever get over the shock of having to actually use the fire escape located out the guest bedroom window of his condo. It was an experience he never wished to repeat.

A few feet in front of him, donned identically in a large blanket provided by the emergency personnel, was Quatre. The young boy was uncharacteristically quiet, faced to the building that had been his temporary home. Arms spread to the fullest on either side of his body, head thrown back, large eyes closed. Like he was basking in the warmth that the flames provided, even though they had been ushered to a safe distance away.

Flames being true to their nature brought back memories to unblinking green eyes. The sprinkler system had kicked in as soon as the fire alarm in the hallways roared to life. They were both instantly soaked. Trowa's mind had instantly switched from the dinner he was preparing, to getting them both out as quickly as possible. His home was located on the twelfth floor and any time lost by thinking about personal possessions could easily mean the difference between life and death. Not to mention the other, who had not reacted to neither sound nor water, instead standing perfectly still in the kitchen, blinking owlish eyes while holding the carrots he had been asked to fetch.

Trowa took nothing from his condo but the blond. Even his stupid cracked screen of a phone was left on the counter where it had been placed when they started cooking.

Now the colors red, orange, and yellow blended together on a canvas his muted eyes could not be pulled away from. He was so entranced that even the panicked call of his name, from behind, was lost to the roar of fire and water battling to the death.

Heero dodged through the maze of people working on fire and injuries, concerned when his tall friend did not turn to the sound of his voice. When he hjad pulled up to the scene, his car was recognized and allowed past the blockade put in place to keep bystanders from going near the danger zone. He had, first, searched the small clusters of residents huddled near the ambulances, easily distinguishable from the emergency crew. At that moment the officer was only concerned about finding two within the chaos.

The tightness that painfully encircled his chest with the broadcast of news on the fire melted to a tingled relief at the distant sight of an unmistakable splash of blond, accompanied by the tall figure Heero was worried most about.

"Trowa!?" Again his friend gave no indication that he had been heard, no matter that Heero had covered the last feet of distance between them. He set a strong hand on the vet's shoulder, causing him to start. Large, glazed eyes swung around, finally coming to rest on Heero as he worded. "Are you okay?" A second hand was added, offering the taller young man support, and reassuring himself that his friend was, indeed, safe.

"Heero?" Trowa questioned, almost unbelieving. His shoulders sagged with the release of a long, shaky sigh. The weight of the event finally pulling him down now that there was another to help carry the support. "I'm sorry I didn't call... my phone..." A blanket covered arm swung in the direction of the blaze.

Worry awash in his eyes, Heero just nodded, understanding. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." He supported his friend as the other began to sink, allowing him to safely slump into a seated position on the wet ground. Kneeling, Heero yanked on the blanket until it was being used to the best of its ability, then took off his on-duty issued jacket, placing it over Trowa's brunette head. Adding vital warmth and shelter from the rain pouring down.

Deep blue eyes turned to the smaller figure, washed to an almost black silhouette when viewed from the back. In front of him the tall condo complex had flames licking up three full stories. The exact opposite from a distraught Trowa, the blond swayed on the balls of his feet, watching the fire with amazement. Heero could have sworn he even heard faint humming over the loud surrounding noise.

"Sir, sir! You can't be in here, it's dangerous!" Heero's head jerked toward the stern voice, back the way he had come from. The yellow bunker gear signalled a fire fighter, and the one he firmly held from taking another step forward, struggled violently, brown braid swaying violently. The officer swore colorfully before straightening to clear up the misunderstanding.

Silver and blue caught the light of the flames, easily notable as a city police badge. "Its okay." Heero started, using his added strength to help hold Duo in place, while he made eye contact with the other emergency worker. "He is with me." Then addressing the one straining to be free "Duo, you were suppose to stay in the car while I brought them back."

Violet eyes, filled with desperation, did not look up to the one who was speaking. Quatre, he finally found Quatre, blond hair brightly shining while the boy danced to the rhythm of the fire. He had been searching and searching, fearing the worst of an angel who had fallen from Heaven. No one could understand the unearthly situation he found himself in. No human ever would. He 'had' to get to the little angel. He had to keep him safe. He had to let the cherub know that he was not alone.

Wrapping his arm around Duo, Heero used a single hand to hold the disheveled head close to his own body. Speaking in low, firm tones near the smaller boy's ear, reassuring the he'd be able to go free shortly. Painfully gasped breaths accompanied the single jerked nod even though bunched muscles strained to break free and run.

Nodding his thanks, the Japanese man worded that he would be able to handle the situation. Thanking the Firefighter for doing his job and making sure civilians were kept out of harms way. While his heart could relate to the feelings that the brunette must be fighting to keep in check. Heero also needed the young man to keep calm if he wanted to remain in an sectioned off area by the emergency crews.

Luckily the rank listed on his badge meant his allowance was higher then most. Thick Kevlar covered hands slowly released their grip on the braided boy, setting a reassuring pat on the quivering back. It was something all in their line of work dealt with. The scare a person could face when there was a possibility that their loved ones had not made it.

Watching as the Firefighter turned to go back to the issue at hand, waiting until there was an acceptable amount distance between the two parties, Heero kept his grip tense and stance spread to accommodate any sudden movements of the one he was holding. Much like he would when dealing with a uncooperative criminal. A high pitch whine slowly pierced through all other sounds, rising in volume. Heero could feel the vibration of its creation against his collar bone, breaking past Duo's tightly clamped jaw.

"I'll let you go..." Heero again spoke firmly, just loud enough over power the whine and to reach the ear near his lips. "... but you can not go running off without me. They will cuffed you in the back of a vehicle if they feel you are in danger or in the way." The head pressed to his shoulder jerked another understanding nod. The fingers Duo had hooked into his bicep would leave marks after that night, Heero was sure.

The moment the arms around him loosened, Duo could never be more thankful. Freed to stumble towards his goal, legs almost too weak with relief. The blond figure remained blissfully unaware of the anguish that his heavenly companion manifested by being almost close enough to touch. Rocking from leg to leg, humming to create a harmony with that which was returning to the Maker.

One large stride remaining, Duo almost knocked them both off their feet as he launched himself at Quatre, wrapping both arms tightly around the smaller figure. If his wings were visible on Earth, those too would have engulfed the two of them in a protective shield of ebony feathers.

"By the heavens... you are safe!" Unexpectedly crushed, the little angel squeaked at the forceful treatment. But Duo did not care, pulling his friend as close to him as possible, then forcing them a bit closer still.

"Duo?..." Quatre asked, unable to move his head enough to actually see who was holding him with such a trembling force.

"Yes beloved. I'm so sorry!" A chocked sob. "Can you ever forgive me?!"

Returning to Trowa's side, Heero knelt down and placed an arm around his own friend. Keeping one eye on the two standing in front of them. The Japanese man was pleased to see Trowa's head raised a bit higher than before, green eyes appearing more focused and looking outwards from under the shelter of Heero's jacket, also watching the reunion.

They'd need to take shelter from the rain soon, or risk shock setting in even though neither appeared to be injured. But for that moment, as promised, Heero pushed aside his reflexive training and let Duo cling to the friend he had been so desperately searching for. Not budging an inch when Quatre tried to forcefully look up at the one holding him crushed to a chest. From the softened edges of the smile on the blond's face, even if his movements were locked away, he knew exactly who it was.

With a cheek pressed tightly on top of wet yellow locks and eyes clenched shut, Heero could no longer be sure that is was merely streams of rain water running down Duo's face anymore.


End file.
